Angel of Death
by Lady Silverfrost
Summary: Death the Kid meets his soulmate, She is an angel with a fiery temper! She is trying to hunt down the witch that murdered her, but has no fighting experience or training and her angel powers are healing. Death the Kid x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first story i hope you like it! Review please! constructive criticism and beta needed!**

Prologue

She sat in a large majestic room seated at circular table and tugged her ponytail in irritation. Having no idea how she had gotten here after waking up 5 minutes previously in the chair. She felt different somehow, but could not describe it. She looked up startled as someone cleared their throat in the doorway.

"Hello dear, my name is Life" said the woman. She was tall and had an otherworldly glow softly emanating from her. Her hair was pure white like freshly fallen snow and her green eyes sparkled with joy and laughter. She floor length dress billowing in self-made wind.

"Life?" the girl asked dubiously.

"Most have not heard of me, but perhaps you have heard of Lord Death?" Life said with a brilliant smile.

"Yeah i have, he runs a school in Death City, Nevada that hunts witch souls and kishin souls." She said looking slightly sad, but not knowing why.

"Correct my dear, I am Life and he is Death which means i am like his equal or opposite. He hunts evil souls, but we heal conflicted ones as well as heal broken ones" Life said looking off into the distance.

"conflicted? broken? I am not sure what you mean and why did you say we?" the girl asked confusedly.

Life gave an indulgent smile and said cheerfully "Conflicted as they know not what to do, broken as in lost someone, lost something, went through a traumatizing expierance. I said 'we' because you are now one if us"

"Us" she repeated looking slightly annoyed.

"Us as in you, me, other angels. I am Life the most powerful and in charge of our order. You have become the Angel of Hope" Life said once again giving the girl a brilliant smile.

"Look lady, you must be crazy because i am most certainly NOT an angel" she snapped.

"Oh yes you are. You died earlier tonight and your soul is extremely pure and angelic, so i made you into an angel. You did not deserve to die, you died for someone else when you could have left" Life said seriously and then sat down at the table and tapped twice with her finger. It rippled and the when the girl looked down she gasped.

"Is that...? She began, but Life interrupted and said "Yes dear, its you and how you died." She remembered everything with sudden clarity.

She looked down the street and saw a witch beginning to cast a spell at a young boy. She then ran down the street to push the boy out the way while telling him to run and then get hit by the witch's spell. It made her body go numb and she couldn't move. The witch gave an evil cackle and spoke spitefully "You foolish girl, who would ever die for someone else!" She was terrified and felt agony as the witch cast one more spell that ripped her heart to pieces.

The girl leapt back from the table breathing hard and spoke "Why does that make me an angel?"

Life spoke calmly "Sit down please" and then continued when she sat "That did not make you an angel, I made you an angel because of what you did so selflessly. That proved to me how much a pure soul like yours is with and i knew i could trust you with the power an angel has"

"What power" She asked looking at the table which was now ordinary.

"You specifically are a healing angel" Life said looking at her closely.

"I heal people" She asked.

"Physically and mentally" Life stated.

"Mentally?" She asked feeling like an idiot for asking so many questions.

"You have healing powers and with yours comes empathy, which means you can feel others emotions and perhaps eventually manipulate them. Physically healing is outside injuries and your empathy healing helps souls, remember what i said about the broken and conflicted?" Life asked glancing down at her neatly folded hands.

"Yes, i do" she said and with a gasp added "I don't have to drastically change my personality do I?"

"Oh i know you have fiery temper sometimes and that you really dislike taking orders, but you still like to help people, so no you don't have to change your personality. I don't think you could if you tried" Life said almost laughing.

"I hate to sound stupid, but don't angels have wings. If you are angel?" she asked with a snort

"I am actually and technically a diety like Lord Death, but yes we have wings. We can make them come and go at will." Life said grinning at her and then making her wings appear. They were enormous wings and pure gold.

"How did you do that?!" she asked in wide-eyed surprise.

"Just wish for your wings to appear, bur come with me to a mirror first" Life said as she beckoned for her to follow. The girl did and they walked out the door and down several hallways. Life opened a door to reveal and a beautiful room that was silver and blue colored.

"Your room, but before you stand there and gawk come with me to the bathroom so i can show you your wings" Life said chuckling at the girls reaction.

"You just want to wish for them to appear?" She asked just to make sure.

"yes dear." Life said.

She closed her eyes and when she opened she froze for behind her were wings. They were iridescent and changed colors slightly when the lights hit them. She then realized to her surprise that her hair was sliver instead of brown.

"Told you so" Life said almost playfully and then continued on more seriously "There is an immortals banquet i must attend soon and i want you to come with me since you are the newest."

"soon means...?" She asked not taking her eyes off the mirror and raising her hand up to feel the feathers.

"Soon as in tomorrow, but don't worry" Life said taking in her dismayed expression "I know you have none your clothes and i regret to inform you that you never will because it would remind of your human life. I have stocked your closet and i shall send someone to bring you to my room to change into banquet attire."

"well okay then" She said sadly thinking about never wearing her comfortable purple sneakers or school hoodie ever again.

"get some rest" Life swept out the bathroom and paused at the door "Goodnight Akira"

"Goodnight Lady Life" Akira said watching her retreating form from the bathroom. It was ethereal what was happening to her, dying and becoming an angel. She slowly walked toward the bed and pulled the covers over herself as she got in and then sighed just remembering that she forgot to ask about Angel of Hope stuff Lady Life had spoken about.

Death the Kid entered into deathroom to answer his Father, Lord Death's summoning, with Liz and Patty his twin pistols right behind him. He was wearing a suit with a skull in place of a tie and three white stripes in his hair that stopped halfway around. It drove him crazy because he had a symmetry obsession. Everything had to be perfectly balanced and it drove him crazy that Liz and Patty's human forms were so different. Liz was tall with golden brown hair that hung down to her mid-back, while Patty was short with blond hair that was also short.

"Yes, Father" Kid said wondering if his Father had a mission for him and the Thompson sisters.

"Hey Kiddo" Lord Death waving a large white hand cheerfully "I wanted to let you know that there is a banquet tomorrow night for all of the immortals and dietys."

Kid sighed slightly, but before he could say anything Lord Death began speaking again "Kiddo, it is time for me to talk to you about.."

Kid cut him off "I don't need the reaper sex talk again Father." Liz snickered in the background and Patty fell on the floor laughing hyterically.

"No no Kiddo, this is not the sex talk, it much more important than that" Lord Death waited for a moment then continued "It is about your soulmate."

"Soulmates do not exist Father." Kid said glaring at him.

"For us reapers they most certainly do, not for humans of course but we are dietys and need someone to balance us out" Lord Death explained.

"I do not quite understand what you are saying Father." Kid said.

"Reapers have soulmates and your mother was my soulmate, but she died in childbirth. I could do nothing but mourn for centuries because it so happened she was human and as a diety we different lifespans, not mention her giving birth to a full reaper child killed her." Lord Death lost in memories said quieter then normal.

"Do you mean to say that my soulmate will die giving birth to my child!" Kid asked angrily.

"Only if she is human, which i seriously doubt. Lady Life has been commenting on angels a lot lately which has brought me to the conclusion that your soulmate is probably an angel. If i am correct, which i will be, an angel will be your soulmate so you will have the same lifespan." Lord Death said cheerful once again.

"Why have you suddenly decided to tell me this now" Kid asked still slightly angered.

"I have also come to conclusion that she will probably be the one angel Lady Life brings with her." Lord Death spoke slowly staring at Kid and noticing that the Thompson sisters were being unusually attentive.

"You believe i am going to meet my soul mate tomorrow!?" Kid demanded

"It is what I said" Lord Death said cheerfully.

Kid spoke slowly "Do you think she loves symmetry?"

Lord Death said brightly "I have no idea! Goodnight Kiddo"

Kid walked out the door the Thompson sisters following quickly.

Liz looked positively gleeful and she said "I bet she will be super amazing and now i wont to have to worry about your symmetry issues as much anymore."

Patty fell over laughing hysterically again chanting "Soulmate. Soulmate. Soulmate!"

Kid glanced over shoulder at them and continued walking quicker then before. If his Father was right as usual he would need to make an excellent impression on his soulmate and he MUST be symmetrically pleasing! Those cursed asymmetrical stripes! He hoped to make a good impression and left the school with thoughts of what she would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi! this is the second chapter and i sadly do not own soul eater :'(. If i did soul would be wearing fru fru pink dresses. Thanks to my first two reviewers!**

Chapter 1

Akira twirled once in joy after seeing how she looked in the dress Lady Life had laid out for the banquet. It was strapless and went down to her knees. It was black witch 3 lines going all the way around it (a/n: life did that on purpose he he he) and black heels to match.

"You look lovely my dear" came Lady Life's voice from the bathroom "Come here and let me do your makeup"

"Coming" Akira said her voice sounding almost giddy with anticipation as wondered what kind party needed fancy dresses like this. Akira's silver hair was curled exquisitely and hung down past her shoulders just barely reaching mid-back. Lady life quickly applied silvery makeup to compliment her sky blue eyes.

"Ahh...there finished" Lady Life exclaimed turning Akira towards the mirror. Akira reached up a hand and gently touched her face and spoke quietly "Is it really me?"

"Indeed it is, and we had best be going" Lady Life said leading Akira around several hallways and towards a great golden door.

"So if we are in heaven how are we gonna get there?" Akira asked curiously.

"Through the door, that only opens on full moon nights. Today is a full moon Akira." LAdy Life spoke quickly to deflect the question she knew was coming. "Shall we?" Lady Life asked as she opened the door.

"Oooh" Akira said quietly as she looked around "where are we?"

"We always go to Lord Death's because he can't leave the City. Don't worry the whole council will be there anyway." Lady Life said.

"Well, who's all on the council?" Akira asked.

"The most powerful dietys which would be me, Lord Death, Father Time, Judgment, and Lady Wisdom." Lady Life spoke cheerfully. She knew that Akira would not be coming back with her, so she needed to answer her questions before she met Death the Kid. If she was an angel and did not know about the immortals he might think his soulmate an idiot.

"What kind of decisions does the council make?" Akira asked glancing up at Lady Life.

"Depends on the meeting. Oh and Akira I took this from your human body because I felt it held some significance, even though angels are forbidden to seek out their human lives." Lady Life held out a crossed shaped locket with a heart where the wood connects to each other.

Akira gasped and all but snatched the locket and spoke "It was my mother's before she died" _She sat on her knees holding her mothers hand gently in her own. Her mother lay dying after being hit by witch's spell. Not just any witch though, she was called the Blood Witch. _Akira shook her head to clear it.

"I know" Lady Life spoke unusually gravely "You must not go back to your human father, he believes you are dead."

"I wont" Akira spoke confidently, but thought_ what if i just see him without him seeing me_. (A/N : Wanna take a guess as what might happen) Lady Life and Akira walked into the main hall and were greeted by none other then Lord Death.

Kid kept glancing around Gallows Manor making sure everything was symmetrically perfect. He become lost in his thoughts about the magnificence of symmetry until pulled out by his Father's voice greeting someone cheerfully.

"Why hello there Lord Death, meet Akira" Lady Life said in reply to Lord Death's greeting only to find her staring at Kid and him staring right back at her.

"Oh sorry, I was slightly distracted" Akira said after Lady Life got her attention with a squeeze to the elbow.

"Hi there Akira" Came Lord Death's voice "How about you and Kiddo here become acquainted while I discuss some things with Lady Life"

"Okay" Akira said and when she glanced back noticed Kid was still looking at her, kinda of in a possessive way.

"My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid" He said holding out his hand. Akira slowly placed her hand on his and shook it gently. "You didn't tell me yours" Kid stated looking bored.

"Oh" Akira blushed slightly and said "My name is Akira" Kid didn't say anything just glanced at her and asked "Do you want to go outside?"

"Yea sure" Akira said relieved that the introductions were through and not quite understanding why he looked at her so possessively and then almost bored seeming. Almost unconsciously he took her hand and led her through the hall to a set of doors that led outside. He was thinking about how symmetrical she was and how small her hand felt when it was in his.

Akira cleared her throat and said quietly "You can let go now." He dropped her hand instantly. but managing to keep his bored expression on.

"The stars sure are pretty" She felt like an idiot and mentally berated herself _Is that the best you can come up with! _Kid didn't say anything just looked out over the gardens. _Think you idiot, think of something to say!_ She thought madly and said the first thing she could come up with "Why are the stripes in your hair only on one side?"

"IM ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE. I WANT TO DIE" Kid shouted out having a mental break down about symmetry. Akira looked around bewildered and a tall girl walked through the door.

"Hi, I'm Liz, I am one of Kid's weapons and I heard him yelling so figured it must a symmetry rant again" The tall girl said before leaning over Kid and telling him he wasn't trash. Akira looked on in mortification and put her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry" Akira said through her hands. Liz stood up with Kid who had apparently gotten over his symmetry tirade and was calm again.

"Thank you Liz" Kid said.

"Whatever. you two soulmates have fun and what not" Liz said winking as she walked back inside.

"Soulmates? What is she talking about?" Akira asked Kid staring after in confusion. Kid just looked at her and shrugged.

"Lets go back inside" Kid said and walked over to open the door. As she walked through he couldn't help noticing how her dress fit her symmetrically and how pretty she looked. They walked together over to table and sat down across from each other.

"You're absolutely sure" said Lord Death asked one more time for confirmation.

"Yes, I am sure. They will have strong bond and I believe they will even be able to talk to each other mentally" Lady Life spoke happily, quite pleased with what she had discovered would happen. The newest angel would be soul mates with a shinigami. She thought it ironic because it would death and life together.

"What do propose we do about it" Lord Death questioned.

"All we have to do is say that I want her here for several years because she is young and still needs to go to school and the DWMA would perfect because it teach's about souls" Lady Life said "All you have to do is give her a room in Gallows Manor and the rest should work out fine"

"OKayyy" Lord Death said and then added "We should go tell them tell that she will now be staying with us"

"Lord Death and Lady Life are coming over" Akira said to Kid, who was just watching her with a bored expression. She hoped she wasn't be annoying.

"Hey there!" Lord Death said cheerfully.

Trying to speak over him Lady Life said "Akira you are going to live Lord Death and Kid for a little while." At Akira's surprised gasp she quickly spoke "So you can go to school and learn about souls. I already had a bag of clothes sent up to your room here."

"Here?" Akira questioned.

"This is Gallows Manor" Kid said shooting a questioning look to his Father, who did nothing.

"You actually live here? It's so big" She said in wonder.

Kid gave a snort of disdain and spoke arrogantly "well it's not a hovel." Akira shot a scathing glare at him while remembering her own small home that was occupied by her and her father. Her father taught at Tohoko University in Sendai, Japan.

"Well why don't you show her the room that will be hers?" Suggested Lord Death trying to ease the tension.

"Of course. Follow me" Kid spoke after a moment. He led Akira up the staircase and down a long hallway before stopping front of a door. "This is your room. Liz's room is across the hall and Patty's is right next to it."

They just stood there in silence until Akira finally spoke "Thanks, i guess."

Kid just walked away saying "whatever."

The room was magnificent. It had been painted a light blue color and a four poster bed was in the center with desks placed carefully on the sides to match twin ones on the other side. The beds comforter was silver and with blue flowers on the end. She grinned as she changed and got in bed. She fell asleep instantly and did not notice as Kid ninja-ed his way into her room and proceeded to stare at her, unblinking, as she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews from 8kelawolf8 and evilwerewolf18! You both get soul shaped cookies. To answer your question evilwerewolf 18 they attracted because they are soul mates, but they still have to fall in love.**

Akira awoke with a slight start to see Liz above her shaking her shoulder trying to wake her up.

"What's happening?" Akira's voice was slurred slightly from sleepily as she looked around in a daze and falling back into the pillows not noting any signs of danger.

"It's time for school sleepyhead." Liz spoke looking slightly amused and Akira looked past her after hearing Patty run past chanting joyfully "Sleepyhead! Sleepyhead! Sleepyhead!"

"Why is she..." Akira trailed off as Liz rolled her eyes and yanked her arm harder to get her up and said "No time for questions if you want breakfast."

"Sleep is worth more." Akira said with a grin now more awake after seeing Patty's relentless energy. Liz rolled her eyes again and pulled off the covers unsympathetically. "Ok. Ok. You get what you want. I'm up." Akira spoke with a wave of her arms. She went to her dresser and pulled out a skirt and school type top muttering darkly about losing the warmth of her blankets while Liz walked out the door and down the stairs at the end of the hall. She eventually descended the stairs and out the door deciding to skip breakfast.

"Took you long enough." Kid said when she stepped outside. Akira just gave a noncommittal shrug and sighed deciding there was no need for words. Kid summoned Beelzebub and offered her a hand.

"Hold on just a second there." Liz spoke up "We don't ever ride with you to school. We have to walk."

"You're used to walking" Kid snapped as Akira glanced back and forth between the two of them nervously. Liz just hurrumphed and Patty laughed hysterically at her sisters expression and Kid turned back to Akira.

"I'll just walk with Liz and Patty today." Akira glanced back at them as she said this and was pleased to see Liz looked more cheerful. Kid snorted and just rolled Beelzebub away and left their sight fairly quickly. "So he always leaves you two to walk?" Akira asked.

"Sometimes he carries us in weapon form and sometimes we walk, but it's ok because he always waits for us at the stairs." Liz stated while Patty gave an innocent look to nowhere in particular.

"Oh. That's cool, I guess" Akira said quietly and as they walked down the street. It only took them about 10 minutes to walk to the school and Kid was waiting for them glaring with his golden eyes. When they caught up he began to ascend the stairs and Liz and Patty followed on either side._ 'Why either side? Is that_ _natural for them? I bet it's the symmetry thing again.'_ Akira thought as she followed the three of them.

"Oh, hey Kid." a cheerful voice sounded across the courtyard (A/N is that what they call it?) "Who's this?"

"Hey Maka." Kid replied and then was interrupted by Akira saying "Hello I'm Akira."

Kid glared at her with narrowed eyes as she shook Maka's hand.

"YAHOO! A NEW PERSON ENROLLED! WE'LL DESTORY THEM TSUBAKI THEN I WILL SURPASS GOD!" yelled a voice from inside coming closer as a more soothing and calm voice spoke quickly "But Blackstar you don't even know them I don't really think you should..."

"I WILL BE THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD AND THIS NEW PERSON WILL KNOW THIS!" The voice came closer and a boy with spikey blue hair shot out of the door heading straight for Akira. She shrieked and flinched back, but Kid was already yelling at him.

"You idiot! She doesn't even know to fight!" Kid snapped after pushing him back with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about Blackstar, he can be a little fight crazy." said the calm voice coming out of the door after her miester. She was tall and her black hair in a ponytail with her bangs out. "I'm Tsubaki by the way." she said with an apologetic smile.

"That's not cool Blackstar, cut it out." Said yet another new voice. He had wait hair and was wearing a headband, he had walked over stand by Maka.

"Who are you?" Akira questioned him.

He gave a shark toothed grin and spoke "I'm Soul and that pink haired freak with the black creature sticking out of his back is Chrona and Ragnorak."

"He has two names?" Akira asked staring at Chrona.

"I'm Ragnorak!" the black thing said angrily and then began punching Chrona saying "This is Chrona and only I can hit him, so don't even think about it!" Akira kept staring at them in shock until Soul interrupted with "Staring at people isn't cool."

"Sorry." Akira said and looked back towards where Kid had been and realized he had already gone in and it was just her, Maka, Soul, And Chrona.

"Want us to show you where to go?" Maka offered with a friendly smile.

"No thanks. I need to see Lord Death first about what class I'm in" Akira returned her smile after speaking and headed in. She walked through all the halls until she found the one she was looking for. She walked down it until she reached the door and slowly began to open until she heard Lady Life's voice._ 'What is she_ _doing here? Is she going to say hi to me?_' Akira wondered.

"Did you know that her father is supposed to die in the next couple of weeks?" Lady Life said to Lord Death.

Lord Death cheerfully said, "I don't really pay attention to who dies until I have to reap their soul." Lady Life shook her head at him in exasperation.

"You don't know what this means do you?" She said with a sigh.

"Means?" Lord Death said ever cheerful "Why should it mean anything?"

"Can you imagine what Akira would do if she found out?" Lady spoke sounding more annoyed now "She would probably try to save him."

"So don't tell her." Lord Death said still happy "She already knows that since she died she can't see anyway she used to know."

Akira had heard enough. She breathed slowly to calm herself, shut the door as quietly as she could and backed away from the door not making a sound until she reached the end of the long hall. She let her frustration take control and sprinted away as fast as she could. With a gasp she swerved to avoid hitting Blackstar who started yelling crazy things at her, but ignored it and kept running until she was outside of the school and down onto some strange street._ 'My_ _father is supposed to die and they don't tell me_ She thought angrily _I have to find a way warn him! They'll know if I send him a letter or call.'_ She kicked a random trash can in despair and anger. When a cat hissed and bolted away Akira immediately felt sorry. She knew she shouldn't take her anger out on random things and animals. She looked around and realized she was lost. Akira decided just to wander around town until she cooled down. She eventually sat down on a bench and after a few minutes started closing her eyes and was asleep not long after.

Akira woke up to find the sun setting and stretched. She hadn't meant to fall asleep and for such a long time too. She would still need to think of some way to find her father. She asked a local coffee shop worker where Gallows Manor was and found it after about an hour when it was almost completely dark. She walked up the door and opened it quietly.

"Kir Kir is home!" Patty squealed happily. "We started to worry about you. You've been gone awhile." Liz said as she walked by into the living room.

Akira couldn't think of anything to say except question Patty with "Kir Kir?"

"My new nickname for youuuuu" Patty said then rushed upstairs muttering something about feeding a giraffe.

"Where were you?" Kid's calm voice said as he came out of living room having apparently just been told by Liz she was back.

"I was um..." Akira thought quickly "overwhelmed with everything that has happened."

Kid gave her a disbelieving glare, but said nothing other than "I have a mission tomorrow, so you're on your own." and then walked out of the room.

Akira ran up to her room as soon he left and grinned inwardly_. 'I can sneank away and save my father tomorrow!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of wonderful reviewers! It means a lot to me :D**

Akira looked out of the window of the jet plane headed to Sendai, Japan and thought it had been almost too easy to steal Kid's credit card. She had pretty much just lied to Liz and told her she needed new nail polish and would get her some as well if only she had money. She knew Liz was addicted to nail polish and true to her addiction she brought Akira the credit card before leaving and told her she wanted metallic blue if she found it. She did feel bad for lying, but it was for a good reason even if she couldn't tell them the reason when she got back.

"Something to drink miss?" A tall flight attendant asked her with a wide smile.

"No thanks" Akira said _'The upfront ticket to Sendai cost $3112 I had better not buy anything more than I need, though it probably will not matter much.'_ The attendant just nodded and continued on her way through the other seats. She had about another 8 hours of flying left before they arrived in the Sendai airport. _'8 hours, huh?_' Akira thought with a slight grin _'That's Kid's favorite symmetrical number although you'd think it would 8888 so he could divide it in half_ and _get eight perfect pieces. Maybe I should take a nap so I can straight to my father's house. I hope he is not at the college teaching when I get there_.' She leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

```````````````````````` 8 and a half hours later```````````````````````````````

Akira stood up and stretched before grabbing the only bag she had brought with her. It was just a small carry on and when she had first bought the plane ticket the clerk had questioned why she had only a small bag and why she was going along until she showed him the credit card. He was quite cooperative after that and luckily for her the next flight had only been about an hour's wait. She walked out of the tunnel leading out into Sendai's main airport area. She quickly walked outside and hailed a taxi. She stopped in surprise and wondered how she had understood everyone in America because they spoke English and she just spoke Japanese. She made a mental note to ask about that when she got back, gave the taxi driver Kid's credit card and gave him direction's to her house. She stopped a few blocks away and decided to walk around until she came up with a plan.

'**_Come to me child for you are in need_**.' A voice sounded in Akira's head. She jumped in surprise and it spoke again _**'Come to me child. Follow the shadow and I shall aid you.' **_

Akira looked around realizing that a voice really had sounded in her head. She was even more surprised as a shadow seemed to detach itself from the wall and slowly shift into a humanoid shape and walk slowly forward. _'Lucky for it that it's nighttime_.' Akira thought beginning to follow it ignoring her danger sense. The shadow entered into an abandoned building and Akira hesitated for a moment before entering. A cold blast of wind rushed past and Akira walked slowly forward until she reached a set of dangerous looking stairs. '_Well I hope it doesn't collapse_.' Akira thought apprehensively before climbing up the stairs.

"My dear child you came." said the voice and Akira started in surprise to see an old looking women in a tattered dress step forward. Akira tried to not gag as she looked at her. The woman was quite hideous with wrinkly skin with most of her hair missing and several teeth gone to. She spoke again "I am not all I once was."

"I'm sorry..." She started, but the woman interrupted with a wave of her hand.

"I was once one of the most powerful witches in the world, but I was locked inside this building by Lord Death when he did not want to take my soul!" The witch spat angrily.

"You're a witch! Why didn't Lord Death take your soul?" Akira said tensing up. The witch gave her a measured glance and spoke with hatred.

"I am an example of what happens to witches. He left me alive to show other witch's his power!"

"Then why would you bring me here?" Akira asked losing all sense of precaution to curiosity.

"Oh that." The witch said losing all hatred and malice in a blink of the eye "I could not help, but notice your predicament with your father. We could help other."

"I wouldn't help you! You're evil" Akira said scathingly.

"My name is Lelura." the witch said "And your father might depend on it. You see my dear I could fake his death in exchange for your freeing me."

Akira still looked angry and said "But you are a witch. For all I know, you might kill him afterwards! It would be something a witch would do!" The witch just yawned and said "We would make a blood pact and then I could not physically kill him. I know you have more reason than most to hate witches since you and mother were both murdered by one, but I would happily help you for freedom. You have nothing to fear from me"

Akira considered what the witch said. She figured that whatever a blood pact was could not be broken. Lord Death would never find out about it anyway and would assume the witch had just escaped on her own. '_Maybe the witch would take her father with him and protect him also. It does make sense. I will make the blood pact and see if she will do the second deal as well. What will she want for protecting him as well? I guess I will find out_'

Akira cleared her throat and asked "Could you take my father with you and protect him afterwards for something else to?" The witch gave a disgusting grin and nodded. "Very well, I shall accept the, uh, blood pact thing." Akira said.

"Excellent" Lelura produced a ceremonial knife and conjured up a fire and slit her arm and as her blood hit, the fire turned blood-red. "I promise to help this young angel's father pretend death and protect him in exchange for freedom and a favor to use as I so choose."

Akira took the knife and at the witch's urging sliced her own arm and spoke similar to the witch, but the fire flared pure white before turning black.

"It is finished." Lelura sounded positively gleeful and starting chanting some words. Long thick black hair grew and she seemed to turn younger and all her teeth filled in. She was now quite beautiful, but had a malicious look about her. "Let's go fake a murder." She said turning to Akira with a terrifying look on her face. Akira immediately wondered if this had been a mistake. 'I can't go back now. I might as well make the most of it.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thanks for your awesome reviews :) Chapter 5 :) Enjoy.**

Akira walked side by side with shadow witch Lelura and was quite nervous about what her father would think of seeing her alive again. He was going to be upset when she left again quickly. The witch gave an evil cackle at Akira's expression.

"If worst comes to worst and he refuses to let you leave we can always knock him unconscious" Lelura spoke with a wicked grin.

"Absolutely not!" Akira tried not to let the witch see her horrified expression of her suggestion. She sped up slightly and Lelura followed suit until they reached a building. Akira quickly opened the door, headed to the elevator, and presses the #5 button. Lelura shook her head disgustingly and spoke with a slight sneer.

"Such humane dwellings, it is so boring to have to help someone as soon as I am released. I suppose it is the least I can do, even though i suggest this deal." Akira didn't say anything to that last remark just rolled her eyes. Lelura spoke happier this time "Let's so this quick so i can take your father and then cause some chaos."

Akira flinched slightly at the witch's words and wondered if it was selfish to release a powerful and deadly witch from a prison to save her father. The elevator finally stopped creaking and opened up allowing the angel and witch to leave. Akira stopped in front of room 523 and closed her eyes for a minute until the witch started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Let's speed this up shall we dear" Lelura said allowing a slight hint of annoyance to creep in her voice. Akira reached up above the doorway hand closing around the spare key. She gingerly unlocked the door and crept inside. A whoosh of air coming closer made Akira instinctively duck as a chair swung by where she had been moments.

"Father! It's me Akira!" Akira gasped tripping on her shoelace as she attempted to move back. She crashed to the ground as her father rushed forward and pulled her up and squeezed the air out of her in massive hug.

"Akira! Sweetheart! How is this possible!? You were dead!" His voice cracked and he continued "I had... your funeral is already arranged! How are you here?"

"Oh how touching!" The witch said in a fake sugary voice "But lets not dally. Time is wasting"

"Father we need to talk" Akira lead the way to the kitchen as she spoke and sat down at the table and her father and Lelura followed suit. She explained everything to the both of them only leaving out the names of everyone she had met. Lelura grinned inwardly and knew she would find the witch she knew was responsible for murdering Akira. '_Ha ha ha she doesn't realize that the little boy was never in danger. She is smart, the Blood Witch, setting up a fake attack that she knew would bring Akira right to her. Her plan failed in the fact that she did not count on her becoming an angel. Oh but the possibilities. the reapers could be a problem, but it seems she has no knowledge of what her mother guarded. A pity considering that she should be next in line to guard it. I suppose it will eventually come to her.'_

_"_Akira sweetheart, when you say you are not supposed to see family" Her father began sounding outraged, but being cut off by her next remark.

"I broke the rules" Akira said mildly "I have to leave now to go back, but Lelura has promised to protect you." Her father frowned and began speaking heatedly

"Now Akira i just got you back and i don't want to lose again! I already lost you once" tears formed in the corners of his eyes "I don't need to do it again."

Lelura gave a rude snort "We will knock you out if we must, so it would be better if you went along with it. We are trying to save your life and you just found out your daughter is alive. Do not ruin it because I am not a good person, so you had better appreciate that i'm being nice before i curse you!" Akira's eyes widened slightly before she nodded to her father.

"I am so sorry" She said tearfully as Lelura rolled her eyes "I have to leave, they can't find out I saved you or released a witch."

Her father sighed in defeat and rubbed his temples and spoke carefully "Akira I must speak to you alone the other room right now." Akira gave a swift nod and followed her father as he stood up and exited the kitchen into the sitting room. He grabbed her gently and spoke quietly "Your mother told me that if something ever happened to her that to tell you to retrieve the object hidden up on Mt. Funagata." Akira looked confused and said as much.

"I do not understand. What object? Why?."

Her father leaned closer and spoke seriously "I don't know Akira, but she insisted on it and the only reason I didn't tell you before was because I did not want you to go trekking up that mountain and you had better not, it is just that I feel that you should know."

Akira nodded and headed back toward the kitchen when her father released her arm.

"Finally" Lelura cackled "I was beginning to think you both died. Don't worry about a thing dear, you may go ahead and return I will do exactly as we promised."

Akira sighed and said goodbye to her father who embraced her one more time just as hard. She took the stairs deciding they were faster. She left the apartment and took a bus to an unfamilair part of the city and sat down on a bench and proceeded to think everything through. _'suppose I go straight back would I be so much trouble that mountain excursion wouldn't hurt? I have already broken rules about visiting hometowns and they do not even know about Lelura and my father. A couple extra days to get the object, whatever it is, won't hurt. Oh dear! I hope they can't track credit cards. I should probably throw it away or something.'_

With a decision to buy the plane ticket back, destroy the credit card, and then head up the mountain Akira stood up and took a taxi to the airport. She did the same thing as last time showed them the card and got a ticket back to Death City, Nevada that leaves in 3 days. She went into a random fabric store and cut the credit card quickly depositing the halves in a trash can back on her way out. _'To the mountain then' _ Akira thought apprehensively and took a bus to the closet location to the mountain as possible. _'Oh man, i should probably go back into the city for a night of sleep. It is 3 hours to get to the base of the mountain. Too late now I suppose.'_

Akira walked slowly trying to conserve energy for the hike and after a couple of hours finally stood at the base of the mountain. It stood 1,500 feet above sea level and Akira couldn't even see the top. _"Here goes nothing' _Akira thought as she started up the mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :D Thanks for reviewing! This is kind of a short chapter, but i will make the next one extra long! :)**

**Death city, Nevada**

"Father!" Kid strode into the death room looking furious.

"Hello, Kiddo." Lord Death said cheerfully. Kid strode forward purposely and spoke angrily.

"Akira took my credit card and vanished! Have you seen her in your mirror?! Is she ok? Did you know the charges are over $7,000! It's not symmetrical!"

"Calm down kiddo. I'll look in my mirror just sit down." Lord Death said more seriously. He looked into his mirror and finally found Akira. She was having difficulty hiking up a mountain.

"Kiddo, I found her! She is Mt. Funagata just outside of Sendai, Japan."

Kid managed to look slightly surprised when he looked into the mirror "Why is she hiking up that mountain?!"

"I know and dressed like that. Not prepared at all." Lord Death said happily. Kid glared at him and Lord Death spoke still sounding happy "It's true, she is not wearing snow appropriate clothes."

"Wait a minute." Kid began "Sendai is where she lived as a human! I know how to get there! I will go find her."

"Hope she has not revealed herself to people she used know." Lord Death stated. "Stop Kid. Come and look at this." Both the reapers looked in the mirror as Akira tried to avoid the sharp claws of a bear and slipped off the edge of the mountain.

"NO!" Kid sprinted out the death room as Lord Death watched.

**Sendai, Japan - Mt. Funagata.**

Akira struggled in the snow, but kept going._ 'Not one of my best ideas. I should have known to get durable clothes.'_ She slipped slightly in the snow and wiped it off her face. Nearly all of her was numb with cold. She was having difficulty moving her fingers and each step required more effort. A deafening roar sounded by Akira's left side. She turned just in time to see a gigantic bear rushing towards her. She instinctively jumped back to avoid the bear's claws and realized too late that it was a bad idea. The bear's claws slashed down her side as she began to fall backwards.

She shrieked as she tried to pull out her wings and catch herself, but was too late and her left wing hit the mountainside. She gasped as agony ripped through her wing and shoulder as realized to her dismay it was broken. The mountain still wasn't done with her as she kept falling. When she finally stopped, darkness enveloped her and she knew no more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! thanks for your reviews everyone :)**

Kid looked at the small shape in his arms and noticed that she was starting to stir. Akira opened dazed eyes and didn't really seem to know what was going on.

"Kid? What happened?" She asked confusedly.

"Just go back to sleep" Kid ordered gently and waited for her to close her eyes before looking back up at the sky. He was only a couple hours from the DWMA and wanted to get there as quickly as possible, so her injuries could be looked at.

``````````````````````````````````2 days later```````````````````````````````````

Akira blinked the harsh light out of her eyes and looked around. She was the DWMA infirmary. It was empty except for her and she looked down to inspect herself. Her left shoulder hurt rather badly, her ankle had been wrapped up, and she had stitches up her stomach on the three gashes the bears claws had caused. She winced slightly as she tried to stretch and stopped. She looked up as the door opened and Kid came in with Liz and Patty following. Akira nervously fidgeted with the sheets and tried to think up an excuse.

"What were you doing up on the mountain?" Kid demanded glaring at her while Liz and Patty sat down in the guest chairs. The words came out her mouth before she had a chance to think about what she was saying.

"Hiking. Why else would anybody go up on a mountain you idiot."

"Liar. You weren't dressed for hiking and had no preparations at all. You could at least try to make a believable lie." He snapped. Akira glared at him with narrowed eyes and spoke quietly.

"fine. I was feeling homesick and I used to hike up that mountain with my mother" Akira lied in more controlled manner. She didn't think Kid believed her, but if he thought she was lying again he didn't say so. He just sat down in a chair next to Liz and glared at her.

"We were worried about you Kir Kir" Patty said looking at her innocently and continued "He thought you might have died."

"Why would he care?" Akira muttered mutinously. At that Kid got up and slammed the door on his way out.

Liz rolled her eyes "He feels responsible because you used his credit card to get there and you do live in his house. He thinks he should have been more attentive." Her eyes hardened slightly as she looked at Akira. "I'm sort of upset at you for lying to me, but I can understand that you might not have wanted to leave your human life. Did you know that Patty and I used to love on the streets? Kid saved us and we've been there ever since and I don't miss that life, but you had a nice life with a loving father."

"I'm really sorry for tricking you like that Liz, but I just had to see my home one last time. I just needed a memory of it and I wasn't thinking about being prepared at the mountain. I was just trying to remember my family." Akira's eyes glinted slightly with unshed tears as this was slightly true. She did indeed miss her human life.b but she didn't go back for homesickness.

The door opened again and Professor Stein rolled in on his chair with Nygus following holding a clipboard.

"Out. Out. Out." Stein said shooing Liz and Patty out. Liz shot her a sympathetic look and closed the door softly behind her. Nygus walked over and lifted Akira shirt slightly and ran her fingers over the stitches.

"The stitches are healing well." She said to Stein and looked back at Akira "Lord Death told us what you are and we need to see your wings. You've been unconscious and we couldn't see them to heal them."

Akira summoned her wings and a wave of pain washed over her as Nygus deftly touched them and ran her fingers over them.

"I've never healed wings before and neither has Stein, so you will have to see Lady Life for healing." Nygus wrote something down on the clipboard and spoke again "Your free to leave, so long as you rest for a couple days and don't stress yourself out"

"Listen to Nygus." Stein said as spun quickly out of the room. A loud crash was heard from outside and both Nygus and Akira looked out the door in slight surprise.

"what..." Akira began, but Nygus waved her off and said "Lord Death is expecting you now that your awake"

Akira stood up gingerly and walked as slow as possible. She did not want to know how mad he was at her. She looked down the hall in dread. _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiiii :D thanks for reviewing! :D I dont own soul eater or monk. Monk is referenced and for those of you who don't know it's about an OCD detective.**

Akira opened the door to the Death room and walked in.

"REAPER CHOP" Lord Death shouted and Akira fell on the floor her head in agony.

"owww" She muttered gingerly standing back up and looking up at Lord Death and Lady Life, who happened to be in the mirror. They both looked at her disapprovingly. She fidgeted slightly and Lady Life began to reprimand her harshly.

"Akira what you did was very irresponsible! What if you had been seen? We had been worried about! You can't fight and you don't apparently have any common sense at all" She snarled.

"I'm sorry" Akira began to apologize, but was cut off by Lady Life who was now speaking mournfully.

"to think" Lady Life said dramatically to Lord Death with her hand over heart "An_ angel _disobeying orders and running away. It would give people a bad idea to think that an angel would break orders. Not even for a good reason, just to go visit somewhere."

Lord Death made a hmm sound and began speak to Akira scoldingly.

"Now Akira, it was indeed very irresponsible. You should not have snuck away, What if you had been badly hurt. Well more hurt then you are now at least or even dead? Then where would we be?" Go back to Gallows Manor and rest for a few days before coming back to school."

Akira walked away guilt flashing through her at the thought of making a blood pact with a witch. She was slightly upset she didn't actually make it up the mountain, but did not think going back anytime soon was a good idea. She shut the door softly behind her as she left and when they were sure she could not hear them Lord Death and Lady began talking.

"We can't just let this go" Lady Life said sounding upset "We can't trust her not to run off again."

Lord Death cocked his to one side and said "Yes, well I have already discussed that with Kid and it's all planned out."

"What is" Lady Life said suspicously.

"As you and I know they are soul mates, Kid is trying to figure out and Akira is unaware of the bond, so he is going to give her a necklace." Lord Death said cheerfully.

"So. What is a necklace supposed to do?"

"Simple. It has two purposes." Lord Death explained "first it has a tracking device in it and second the skull on it represents our family, so it is a claim."

"A claim!" Lady Life sounded outraged and glared at Lord Death angrily.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her."

Lady Life shook her head "Fine, but she'll be beyond angry if she finds out what it really means. IF she even accepts it from Kid."

"Of course she will accept. She does not know what it really means or is" Lord Death said still sounding cheerful. Lady Life gave a disbelieving snort muttering about sneaky reapers and the mirror turned ordinary once again.

``````````````````````````````````` Gallows Manor```````````````````````````````````

Akira sighed as she sat down on the couch and laid her head on the arm. She should probably apologize. _'Here goes nothing' _Akira thought ruefully. She walked into the kitchen and found Kid sitting in a chair reading a book. She sat down in the chair across from him.

"i'm sorry" Akira muttered.

"Oh really? for what?" Kid asked never taking his eyes off the book.

"You know perfectly well what" Akira snapped.

"I must have forgot." Kid said still not looking up.

"fine, if you don't want my apology then I wont give it" She stood up and began walking towards the living room.

"wait" Kid called looking up at her. "I wanted to give you something before you ran off." Akira raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "Here" Kid pushed a black box across the table. She opened it and looked up slightly stunned. It was beautiful, black with a silver skull embedded with diamonds in it.

"Why did you get me..." Akira began, but Kid cut her off as usual and said.

"I thought you needed something to call yours because you can't keep anything from your human life."

Akira stared at him and finally spoke quietly "I don't know what to say, it's amazing."

"Just thanks is fine" Kid said as he went up behind her and put the necklace on. She smiled back at him, but he just went back to his book. She looked at for a few more seconds before exiting the room in search of Liz and Patty. She found them after going through the house for twenty minutes. They were in some sort of movie room with a big flat screen and dvd's lining the walk with a popcorn maker off to the side. Liz looked up at the sound of the door and smiled in welcome.

"Join us?" She offered while Patty laughed nonstop at the tv show running.

"Whatcha watching?" Akira asked when she sat down.

"Monk" Liz said looking back at the tv.

"The OCD detective?" Akira questioned.

"Yep, Kid loves this show and always talks about how people should follow Monk's example on everything except ten" Liz grinned. Patty fell on the floor laughing so hard and Akira couldn't help but join in. Liz watched them for a few seconds before laughing herself and that was how Kid found them. He stared at them for a couple of seconds before sitting down on a couch. Before he could stop himself he grabbed the back AKira's shirt and pulled her up next to him. She looked slightly startled at first and then started laughing again. Patty laughed even harder and Liz looked slightly shocked before she sat up and got into a chair.

"Hi Kid!" she said cheerfully as if she had never run away. He looked at the tv intensely hiding his irritation. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "I said I was sorry! Will you forget it about it?" She asked losing her laughter.

"It's already forgotten" He said quietly "But never do anything like it again."

"I won't." she replied when the doorbell suddenly rang. Kid stood up and went to answer it muttering about how late it was for people to come ringing doorbells. Liz, Patty, and Akira followed him curioualy and were surprised when at the person at the door.

"Hey Hey! I'm Arianna and I'm here to train Akira in angelic healing" said a pretty girl with hair that was silver like Akira's and a bright happy smile. They all stood in surprise as she cheerfully bounced inside with a joyful smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peopllleeee :D thanks for reading my story and I don't own soul eater even though I wish I did. Special thanks to EvilWereWolf18 for being awesome and helping me!**

Akira sighed in exasperation as Arianna tried to encourage her.

**_-Flashback-_**

Arianna had come in late last night. Akira remembered vividly the entire conversation that had ensued.

"Hey hey! I'm Arianna and I'm here to train Akira in angelic healing" The silver haired girl had said in possibly the most cheerful voice Akira had ever heard. Akira being Akira had to ask the first question that came to mind.

"You're like me?" She had asked, confused.

"Well I AM an angel also. By also I mean absolutely and positively like you! I am a healer like you, just maybe not as powerful and I have come to train you!" Arianna had smiled the whole time. She looked at Kid and started talking again "I do need a place to stay while on earth and not in Heaven and since I'm training Akira, I shall stay here."

Kid looked her up and down trying to evaluate her and Akira attempted to process all that Arianna had said. Arianna walked past them into the house and plopped down on the couch while setting down a suitcase that had appeared. Kid narrowed his eyes and shook back and forth.

"What's wrong with you?" Akira said in an undertone.

"Her hair is asymmetrical!" Kid had spoken clenching and unclenching his hands in an attempt to remain calm. Akira gave an unladylike snort.

"A reaction? Just think of the number 8" She said urgently trying to get his attention off Arianna being asymmetrical. Kid glared at Arianna again and stalked off to be somewhere symmetrical. Akira walked over and sat down by Arianna.

"You can stay in a room next to Liz's which is across from mine." Akira stood up and offered her hand to Arianna. Arianna grinned and took practically jumping up and down as she followed Akira. "Liz we have a permanent guest." Akira knocked on Liz's door. The weapon had gone to her room when the doorbell rang for sleep.

"You can stay in that room." Liz had opened the door and pointed to the one next to hers.

"OK thanks!" Arianna smiled at the blonde weapon before going to her room with Akira following.

"Well goodnight" Akira headed for the door.

"I will see you tomorrow for your first lesson!" Arianna waved her goodbye.

**_-End of Flashback-_**

"You can do it." She reached over to pat Akira's shoulder consolingly. Akira stood up and stretched with a grimace. Arianna had been telling her to grasp the 'Inner heal' in herself for a whole and Akira was getting annoyed that she couldn't do it.

"I just can't get a hold of the healing energy. Besides, I should head over to the school anyway."

"I thought the doctor said to rest for a couple of days?" Arianna said confusedly.

"He did, but I'm bored and listening to lectures all day is probably better for my health than trying to harness the as you say 'inner heal powers of amazingness'." Akira smiled down at the still seated Arianna before heading to the door. She opened it and began walking towards the DWMA ignoring Arianna's "Later!" Akira walked contentedly in silence and sighed as when she reached the stairs. It took her more time to get up the stairs then to walk there at her slow pace. She walked inside and noticed all the halls were empty. _'Must be in class right now'_ She sighed. She randomly walked up and down the different hallways. She decided to just wait by class Crescent Moon and save herself some trouble. The bell finally rang and as everyone filed out she noticed those two people she had met arguing. 'Soul and Maka I think.' Akira waved to them and walked over.

"Hey." Maka answered brightly.

"Sup." Soul muttered looking behind her.

"What are you..." Akira began, but was cut off by someone grabbing her arm.

"You should be at home resting." Kid reprimanded with a stern look.

"I'm not gonna die by listening to lectures" Akira said challenging glare.

"It could be bad for health not listening to medical people." Kid returned the glare, but there was something else in his eyes as well though Akira didn't know what it was.

"That medical person being your creepy teacher that is as addicted to dissection as you are to symmetry." She said almost sarcastically. Kid's grip tightened almost imperceptibly, but before he could scold her further Patty voice interrupted.

"Kir-Kir's here!" Patty hugged Akira around Kid's arm as he was still holding it.

"Stein." Kid snapped as he rolled out of the classroom on his chair. Stein looked over and his glasses flashed when he asked "What?"

"Tell Akira that she has to be home resting." Kid demanded.

Stein looked her over from where he was sitting "She looks fine and so long as she doesn't stress herself out. You have to remember as a healing angel she has accelerated healing."

"That's unacceptable." Kid hissed and began gently leading Akira away.

"Let go of me right now." Akira said as she tried to wrestle her arm loose. Kid was having none of it and pulled her along.

"Maka help" Akira yelled down the hallway as they got farther and farther away. "Alright. Fine. I'll go home. Just let go."

Akira took off as soon as Kid released her arm.

"Come back here!" Kid yelled down the hallway as he took off after her. She ran randomly avoiding people as best she could and Kid followed catching up quickly. He grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her backwards.

"Um, what's up?" She said guiltily wincing at his dark glare. "7. 7. 7." She shouted and Kid fell down yelling about symmetry and the number 8. '_What have I_ _done?'_ She thought as Kid laid on the floor an emotional wreck. She slowly began backing away and finally shouted for Liz and Patty. She heard a shout of "Coming." and then began trying to comfort Kid.

"You're right. The number 8 is better." She said patting him on the back. He looked up tearfully.

"You really mean it?" He asked

"Um, yeah." Akira smiled '_This goes beyond obsessive though he still looks hot when he's doing it. Stop it mind! Really attractive. Where are these thoughts coming from?'_

Kid stood up and brushed himself off "You're still going home."

"What! Why?" Akira looked up at him as she was still sitting on the floor.

"You should be resting." He muttered.

"I won't die just by being here. Plus, I already walked all the way here." She pointed out. He glared down at her and she sighed unhappily. "Arianna healed me the best she could and my wing is almost fine now."

"You better not do anything other than come to class." Kid warned her when he helped her up. Akira smiled relieved and nodded. He relaxed and they walked back to class. They went inside class Crescent Moon together and it was almost empty except for Maka who was reading a book. The bell rang almost at the same time they sat down. People began filing in and stared at Akira sitting next to Kid in surprise. Stein rolled in as the second bell rang.

"Today, we shall be dissecting." Stein rolled over to a cage in the corner. He smiled creepily and rolled back as the animal inside made pitiful whimpers. Gasps and exclamations came from all over the class as he pulled a young wolf puppy from the cage.

"No!" Akira shouted standing and running towards him. Stein just watched in amusement when she picked it up and dashed outside the class as quickly as she could. She stopped when she got outside and looked down. It was a small little thing with silver and black fur whining pitifully. Akira patted it and whispered comforting nonsense. She looked up when Maka came outside.

"Stein wants you back in class." Maka said looking down at the wolf. Akira sighed as she stood up and walked back with Maka slowly.

"Wait." Akira said before she ran off to some abandoned room and put the wolf puppy inside. Maka smiled at her.

"He can't dissect him this way." Akira opened the door to class Crescent Moon and gestured for Maka to go first. They both walked slowly to their seats.

Steins glasses flashed eerily in the light "Where is the wolf?"

"He ran away" Akira lied calmly."Well in that case I guess we'll just have to dissect YOU" Stein said with a demonically sadistic grin. Akira gasped and grabbed Kid's arm in fear. Stein kept smiling but wheeled over to another cage that held an already dead bird. Akira let go and scooted back towards Liz with relief evident on her features.

"How did you do that?" Akira asked as Liz flipped her hair. Liz demonstrated again and Akira tried to copy her.

"No. No. Like this" Liz showed her again. Akira copied her and Liz did it again, her hair just barely brushing Akira's face.

"Two can play at that game." Akira grinned as she started to flip her hair. Liz had started at the same time two and they ended banging their heads together. The whole class turned to stare at them as Liz groaned with her head in her hands on the desk and Akira fell on the floor clutching her head. Patty was the first one to laugh and everyone soon followed her lead. Kid looked at both of them with one eyebrow raised.

"GO to the nurse's office. I have no sympathy for stupidity." Stein snapped and Akira and Liz both left his classroom. They walked to the nurse's office in silence occasionally trading glances and looking amused while in pain.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya people that read my story! Thanks so much for reviewing and I hereby disclaim the anime soul eater even though i wished i owned it! :D **

Arianna laughed as she watched Akira play with the little wolf puppy she brought back. It was so small and adorable. Akira even let Arianna name it Giniro. (A/N giniro is silver in japanese.) Giniro raced from Akira to Arianna lap and reached up and licked her. She laughed in amusement and shooed him off with a grin as she stood up and stretched.

"going somewhere?" Akira asked looking up.

"I need to go to heaven and report" Arianna said cheerfully and headed for the door.

"Oh okay" Akira said picking up Giniro and following her towards the door. She waved her goodbye and closed the door with a sigh. She was bored, there was nothing to really do and Giniro was was growing sleep. She rolled her eyes and went off in search of something to do. She walked around the halls not really doing anything.

"Hey" Kid called to her from one the rooms when he saw her pass. She sighed in relief '_finally something to do.'_

_"_whats up?" She asked cheerful now that there was something to do.

"What are you doing later?" Kid asked her his eyes intense and gold.

"Nothing at all" Akira grinned.

"Bored?" Kid asked amused.

"kind of yea" Akira smiled.

"Want to see a movie with me later" He asked casually.

"Sure! What time?" she said quickly sounding pleased.

Kid checked his watch "we'll leave in 20 minutes, so go get ready." Akira took off towards to her room and Kid smiled when she left amused by her hurrying to get ready. He slowly put on his jacket and finished the last touches to her perfectly balanced painting. She was waiting for him by the door when he got downstairs. They walked outside together content with just each others company and didn't say anything until they walked to the theaters entrance.

"what are we seeing?" Akira asked shading her eyes from the sun as she looked up at him.

"whatever's in theater 8" Kid replied to her then turned to the lady the box office and asked for screen 8 tickets. (A/N thus part is a little cliché just so you know )

"Um Kid?" Akira asked.

"What?"

"this is a horror movie." She stated. Kid studied the tickets for a moment then shrugged. They both went inside and Akira stopped for a moment and enjoyed the cool air before catching up to Kid and going inside. They sat down near the top to wait for the movie to start.

"So how do you like the DWMA so far?" Kid inquired.

Akira smiled "I like it, though Stein creeps me out. Oh and i got Giniro from Steins classroom."

"yea, you told everyone not to tell him" Kid smiled down at her. Akira would've replied, but the movie was beginning to start and they both turned their attention.

`````30 minutes later`````

Akira had Kid's hand and was squeezing the life out of it (A/N he doesn't really have life...) in fear and Kid was staring raptly at the screen in morbid fascination.

"Oh my goodness" Akira repeated over and over until Kid leaned back and put his other hand on reassuringly so she wouldn't permanently damage his hand. Her grip eased and he shifted his hand until they were just gently holding hands. Akira stopped watching the movie and just thought about how right it felt for her and Kid to hold hands. She was actually surprised when tugged her hand and she opened her eyes to see that they were the last people left in the theater. She blushed a little in embarrassment as Kid led the way still holding her hand.

"Scared of a movie?" Kid teased.

"Ummm" Akira answered intelligently.

"It's alright" Kid looked amused, but then turned serious "I have a question I want to ask you"

"Um ok" Akira looked confused from the turn of the conversation.

"Will you go out with me?" Kid asked seriously looking her in the eyes.

Akira blushed "Of course"

Kid looked slightly relieved and they walked back the house together happily.

**So there now officially together! I will try and make better chapter endings, but i just couldn't for this one! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hereby disclaim Soul Eater! I suggest you read The Incursion of the Rode Edge by ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper because it's amazing! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but it was necessary to the plot! :)**

The woman looked around to check if anyone was following her and quickly hurried into the alley. She walked confidently with a malicious sneer and saw who she was looking for.

"Well" She asked the figure as she removed her hood.

"Lelura" Spoke the woman "What do you seek?"

Lelura tapped her foot impatiently "The same thing you do. What have you found out?"

The woman seemed to take a blood colored glow as she laughed "It is indeed on the mountain, but as we are not the guardians we will not be able to get access to it"

"Well why don't you find the guardian?" Lelura inquired.

"I've killed her once as you very well know under the impression the defenses would fall with her. You should have taken her when you she released you" The woman snapped seeming slightly angered.

"I did not think it mattered much" Lelura sighed "I figured the defenses would have fallen, even if she became an angel."

"Well do it what you need to get her" The woman continued more relaxed "She does have to be alive to negate the defenses."

Lelura frowned "She seems pretty protected after she left them the first time"

"Are you telling me you are not able to get her!" The woman asked in a deadly voice.

"No, of course not!" snarled Lelura "It will just take some planning"

"Hmmm" The woman seemed thoughtful "I believe the witches Adrina and Lalaith will be of service"

"Adrina the wolf and Lalaith the summoner of wraiths and spirits?" Lelura asked curiously for they were indeed powerful witches.

"Certainly" The woman replied "Good evening Lelura"

"Good evening" Lelura replied respectfully and walked away hiding her giddiness. _We witches shall soon be in possession of the draught of immortality and power!'_

**Cliffhanger!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I disclaim soul eater, though if i owned it i would make Kid have a neon suit of a different color each day! Enjoy. This is my first time writing a kiss scene so be nice please :)**

"oooooh" Akira moaned as Liz grabbed her foot and forcefully yanked out of her bed and onto the floor.

"Do you want to be late?" Liz demanded looking amusedly stern in a sisterly way.

"If it means I get to sleep more, then by all means i shall be late" Akira proclaimed from the floor.

Liz expression changed to mischievous. "HEY PATTY! AKIRA WANTS YOU TO HELP HER WAKE UP!"

Akira froze in surprise and heard running. She saw a flash of red as Patty dashed into the room laughing. The breath left Akira lungs as Patty hugged her and chanted "Wake-up Wake-up" in a sing songy voice in her ear. She laughed as spoke through airless lungs "Can't breath"

"My bad" Patty sang and offered her a hand when she let go. Akira took it and the three of them left her room.

"Better not let Kid see the condition of your room" Liz grinned down at Akira.

"The mess would kill him" Patty stated giggling.

"What mess?!" Kid demanded from behind them.

"Nothing!" the three of them snapped in unison.

Kid narrowed his eyes at them at walked in front of them and continued downstairs and out the door.

"Lets follow!" Patty said grinning as she grabbed Liz's arm and pulled her forward. Akira looked longingly at the kitchen as they passed it on their way out the door. Kid had already left in Beelzebub as Akira had decided to walk with Liz and Patty all the time. They reached the school fairly quickly and Kid and Akira walked ahead of Liz and Patty.

"So how are you enjoying school?" Kid asked.

"Its okay i haven't done any homework at all" Akira laughed.

"Class is has already started anyway, so you couldn't turn it in" Kid stated.

"What?! So why the hell was I woken up if we were already late?" Akira muttered. Kid merely glanced down at her. She followed Kid into Dr. Steins classroom. She heard his chair turn and spoke in that creepy voice of his.

"Late Kid, Akira, and the Thompson's?" Stein asked his glasses flashing eerily scalpel in hand.

"Why ask if you already know?" Akira whispered to Kid. Her eyes widened as the scalpel flew past her into the door.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Stein questioned.

"No, sir" Akira mockingly saluted him.

"Very well take your seats" Stein ordered and turned back to class. Before Kid started up the stairs to his row he turned around and pulled Akira to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. She blushed scarlet as Kid calmly walked up the stairs and took his seat as if nothing had happened. Almost everyone in the room gasped and mutters and exclamations were going from person to the next. Akira looked down and hurried to the stairs. Akira was still blushing when she sat down. _'of course my first kiss had to be in front of everyone _ Liz winked at her from where she was sitting and Akira buried her face in her arms in embarrassment. Class seemed to go on forever to Akira and she jumped up as soon the bell had rung.

"Going somewhere?" Kid questioned Akira with a smirk and grabbed her arm when she ran past.

"Drop. Drop. Drop." Akira ordered as she repeatedly karate chopped his hand so he would let go. He did, but only to let go and whisper in her ear

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it"

"Well now that you mention it..." Akira trailed off as she seemed to ponder his statement.

"If your have to think that hard, maybe we should just do it again" Kid leaned down and softly presses his lips down on hers. Akira put her arms around his neck and leaned upwards. It was broken by a loud "YAHOO!" from Blackstar, who had apparently decided it was a good time to come to class as soon as it ended and everyone had left. Kid turned and glared at him, but didn't release Akira from his hold.

"Oh sorry man" Blackstar said as he noticed them "As a god its only natural you would turn to me instead of each other" Kid's glare intensified and Blackstar walked backwards out the door with a knowing kind of smile on his face.

"The moment is ruined." Akira complained. Kid let go of her and said normally

"I'm going to find Liz and Patty. We need to a new mission."

"Okay! Bye! I'm leaving school to go find Arianna for healing lessons" She skipped out the room waving happily. She slowed down noticing the glares she was getting from the some of the girls. They were watching her with a mixture of anger, jealousy, and hate.

"Hey" Maka hailed her over with a wave.

"Do you see the way everyone keeps looking at me?" Akira asked in an undertone. Make glanced around before leaning over whispering

"Their upset about you and Kid"

"Why?" Akira asked.

"Have you seen him?" Maka questioned with a grin and continued "most of the girls here like him for that and besides, he is a reaper which means he is extremely powerful." Akira considered her words for a moment then asked

"How long they will be angry with me?"

Maka shrugged "I'm not sure, but be careful because some of the girls can get rather nasty."

"I will. Thanks Maka." Akira smiled.

"No problem" Maka replied before leaving to go find her next class.

Akira glanced at the girls before sighing '_this is going to be a long school year.'_

**How was that for their first kiss? Review people! You will get a Kid shaped cookie. Sorry if the ending is a little bad, but I could not find a good way to end this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own soul eater, even though I wish I could. Read and Review! I also disclaim OHSHC, because using one their ideas from episode 8. If you guess which one it is you get Kid for a day! or night!**

Akira went sprawling forwards onto her knees and her books went everywhere. She bit back a groan and gritted her teeth together when she heard laughs from the girls who had pushed her. It turns Maka had been totally serious about the girls in the DWMA. They really were quite vicious to her ever since Kid had kissed her in front of everyone.

"Clumsy, clumsy" One of the girls said making a tsking noise. Her friends laughed and one leaned down towards Akira to whisper in her ear.

"stay away from Kid or we'll make you" She hissed. Akira glared at her and before she could stop herself she spoke

"Why don't you try and make me" The girls face contorted in surprised anger and she picked up Akira by her jacket and slammed her into the wall.

"What did you say?" The girl asked furiously even though she already knew.

"I said" Akira began cleary as if talking to a toddler "Why dont you try and make me." The girl let her go and swung her hand up and punched Akira in the face. Akira gasped in surprise and her hand shot up and touched the place she had hit. Akira did the only thing she could think of and tackled her to the ground. The other girl was clearly a more experienced fighter and pushed off Akira easily. They both wrestled on the ground, but Akira was clearly losing having never fought anyone before. The lackeys who were watching were trying to encourage their ring leader on which jeers and taunts at Akira.

"Stop!" came the clear order. Both of the girls looked over in surprise to see Spirit, Maka's father, coming down the hallway looking reached them rather quickly and pulled them up angrily.

"what is going on here?" Spirit demanded looking at them.

"Nothing!" they both managed to say at the same time surprisingly. He narrowed his eyes at them and let go of their arms.

"Go to class and don't ever let me see students fighting again. Understand?" He questioned.

"Yes, sir" said the girl while Akira nodded rubbing her arm where it had hit the floor sometime during that fight. Spirit walked away leaving all the girls in the hallway glaring at each other.

"You got lucky this time!" She spat "My name is Violeta, remember it because this is not the last time we will see each other." She walked off with the other girls following after shooting glares at Akira. Akira shook her head to clear it put her hand where Violeta had punched her in the face. It wasn't going to be pretty, she could feel it throbbing and it hurt pretty bad. She slowly gathered her books and walked to her locker. She opened it in surprise and gasped. They were notes and letters everywhere telling her to stay away from Kid and threats if she didn't. She hurridely slammed her locker closed. She had to clear out before someone saw. _'I can take care of this myself! I don't need anyone's help' _ She thought to herself. She practically ran to the nurses office. She knocked slowly on the door and schooled her expression to one of calm authority.

"Hello Akira" Nygus said when she opened the door.

"Hi, I was just wondering if I could have a trash bag for throwing away "Akira trailed off then started again confidently "Stein's dissection things after class."

"Certainly" Nygus walked out of sight for a moment and returned with a white bag.

"Thanks" Akira said cheerfully, taking the bag and running out of sight with it. She dashed to her locker and opened it. She quickly started stuffing the letters into the trash bag before anyone saw. She sighed in relief when all the letters were in the trash bag. She had to get rid of it before people started to get curious.

"Akira" Kid called from down the hallway walking closer. _'oh no! he can't see this or he'll want to get involved'_ She thought in distress. When he got closer to her he almost instantly noticed the bruise on her cheek. He put two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up towards him.

"How did you get that bruise?" his voice was soft, but the kind of soft that you know its furious.

"I just tripped..." Akira began but trailed off as she saw Kid's expression.

"You did not trip" He stated glaring at her with his hand still under her chin tilting it up.

"I" Akira began softly than angrily "Whose to say I didn't trip!"

Kid's fingers tightened slightly "You wouldn't get that kind of bruise from tripping. Don't you dare lie to me again" He said when he saw her about to start talking again. She pushed his hand off from under her chin and glared at him.

"Go away" She said pushing him. He didn't budge one inch, instead he asked still looking somewhat angry.

"What's in that bag?"

Nothing!" Akira snapped quickly. she grabbed his hand when he reached for it. He shook her hand off and went to open the bag, but Akira swiftly kicked him on his shin. He turned and stared at her forgetting the bag.

"Your going to have to do a lot better than that" Kid glared seemingly unhurt from Akira's kick.

"Well you shouldn't touch other people's things" Akira said heatedly.

Kid seemed to gain an air of triumph "Things?" He asked sarcastically "I thought there was nothing in that bag."

Akira was at a loss for words._ 'I'm such an idiot. now what do I do'_ she thought angry at herself. She did the only thing she could she grabbed to bag and tried to make a run for it.

"Your not going anywhere" Kid snapped "Not until you start explaining things." Akira shook her head silently.

"Fine then!" Kid spoke "I'll find out myself" He took the bag and opened it. His eyes narrowed when he read the first one. He did for a second one and a third. Akira slid slowly down the wall and put her face in her hands. Kid set the trash bag down silently. After a few seconds of silence Akira peeked through her fingers and saw Kid glaring down at her.

"Are you mad?" She asked quietly. Kid didn't answer her question he jumped straight to the point.

"Why didn't you tell me! It's not as if you have to do everything alone!" He was clearly angry at her and at the other girls.

"I fine doing things myself and I don't need help from anyone!" Akira said slightly taken aback at how angry he was.

"You can talk to me you know! Your're clearly very wrong about this from the start." Kid stood still looking down at her.

"What!" Akira looked up angrily "I wasn't wrong, I can do it myself"

"No you can't, and when your ready to apologize and admit you were wrong I'll be at Gallows Manor" Kid snapped striding away he turned back around "I'll even help you if you ask politely!"

Akira opened her mouth to yell something back, but Kid was too far away. '_He better not seriously expect an apology because he is not getting one and I don't need his help. He may be my boyfriend, but I can do this alone'_ She stood up and stretched. Akira grabbed the trash bag and began hauling it away to get rid of it. She smiled when she finally got outside and it was properly disposed of. She shook her head and though 'B_etter get some ice for that_ _bruise_.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my dear readers! I do not own soul eater. Read and Review! Enjoy :) Also i had this Arianna x Blackstar idea kinda on the side of this story, so depending on what you people say i'll either incorporate it or not! So tell me what you want :)**

Dinner that night was tense and silent. Akira sat staring her plate, Kid pretending nothing happened, Patty clearly oblivious was coloring pictures next her plate, and Liz was glancing back and forth between Akira and Kid. The silence was broken by Liz who seemed to be getting irritated.

"What wrong with you two? Did something happen?" She asked. Akira said nothing, so Kid took upon himself to say something

"Nothing, just Akira being stubborn as usual" He said with a glare. She glared back at him.

"I'm not being stubborn, stay out of it" She snapped.

"You are clearly being stubborn, you should just apologize and admit you were wrong" Kid narrowed his golden eyes her.

"I did nothing wrong!" She almost shouted.

"Lying to me was nothing?" Kid demanded.

"Stop. Stop. Stop." Liz waved her hands in the air. They both turned and glared at her. She chuckled nervously "Just calm down. Go work it out somewhere else, so I can eat...please"

"I will be perfectly fine when Akira admits she was wrong and apologizes." Kid stated. Akira glared at him and repeated

"I did nothing wrong"

"Lying is wrong!" Kid snapped again. Akira stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Smooth move" Liz inserted into the silence. Kid gave her angry glare and then followed Akira out into the living room. She was sitting on the couch tapping her fingers in frustration.

"what do you want!?" Akira asked looking over shoulder.

"Waiting for an apology" He said calmly.

"Your not getting one from me" She glared over at him.

"I could always make you apologize" Kid said almost seductively and advanced towards Akira. She promptly stood up and backed away.

"What are you doing?" She edged around the couch nervously towards the other said of the room.

"Making you apologize" Kid walked closer as Akira kept backing away. It didn't work for her though as she was soon backed up to the wall with Kid's hand's on the wall on either side of her face.

"Don't you.." Akira began only to be cut off by Kid's mouth on hers. She gave him a shove and moved back, but left his hands the wall.

"Well?" Kid asked.

"I'm still not apologizing!" Akira huffed stubbornly. The corner of Kid's mouth twitched upwards in an amused smile.

"You should've while you had the chance"

Akira looked up sharply "What do you mean?" Kid didn't answer just picked up her up and put her back on the couch. She muttered something darkly about lack of manners under her breath and glared at him. He sat down next to her and with his golden eyes looking almost mischievous.

"I'm still not apologizing" She stated.

"Oh really" Kid looked at her. She saw what was coming and was to slow to move out of the way. She shrieked and started laughing against her will. He had pulled her into his lap and was tickling her.

"Let go. Let go!" She gasped out between laughs attempting to push hands off her waist. Kid shook his head

"Not until you apologize" He said seriously.

You jerk!" She laughed trying to get away.

"Whoah. Whoah. What's going on here?" Arianna's voice floated down from the stairs.

"Just getting a much deserved apology" Kid called up.

"Well than carry on I suppose" Arianna said looking confused.

"Alright! Alright! You win, you jerk. I am sorry" Akira breathed out. Kid stopped tickling her but didn't let her go.

"For what? Remind me" He looked at her.

"This again?" Akira muttered. He had done that the last time also. He clearly wanted a full apology. He raised an eyebrow waiting.

"I am sorry for lying to you about the stupid bag and not telling you what was wrong" She grumbled making a face at him.

"And you were wrong" Kid reminded her. Akira looked positively annoyed now, but continued anyway.

"And I was clearly wrong" She said mutinously "Are you gonna let me go now?" Kid reluctantly let her go and she stood up.

"I'm going upstairs" Akira snapped still annoyed she had givin in and apologized. Kid couldn't help, but feeling a smug satisfaction when he had let her go. Kid hoped she would come to him for help next time, but it was still fun messing with her. He was still upset that when she run off, she had gotten seriously hurt. Kid knew she hadn't told the whole truth about what had happened and he was determined to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Soul Eater, even though I, like so many others, want to. Read and Review!**

Akira woke in the morning, with no help from Liz or Patty, and became worried. _'Kid had better not find whose doing what at school. I'll take care of it, he could accidentally hurt them. Well... maybe not accidentally.' _She would talk to him and make sure he didn't get involved._ 'I'll go find him before he leaves and be annoying about it'_ Akira thought.

"HEY KID!" Akira yelled loudly running from the room and down the hall as fast as her feet would take her. "KID!" KID!" KID!" She then promptly ran right into him, much to his surprise. He had expected her to stop running, not come up and strangle hug him. _'why she acting so_ strange?' Kid thought we she started animatedly in a innocent voice.

"About school..." AKira began.

"What about school?" Kid couldn't help, but sound suspicious with the way she acting and especially in the morning.

"You won't, like, try to kill people will you?" She blinked up at him innocently with her arms still wrapped around him.

"I would, but I don't know who it was and unless you do..." He trailed off looking at her more intently "You do know."

Akira figured it probably would not be a good idea to try and lie to him again because if he found out bad things could happen. Like death. (A/N I just had to say that.)

"I do know, but please don't get involved. I want to make a good reputation so people will know not to mess me!" Akira said releasing him and crossing her arms.

"Lets see how well that will work" Kid said sarcastically. _'She is powerful in healing, not fighting. She is going to lose.' _He thought.

_"_We will!" Akira insisted and began again "Gotta change for school. See you in few minutes!" Kid blushed faintly when he realized she was indeed wearing her sleeping clothes. He walked slowly downstairs as he had everything perfectly timed out, today perhaps a bit faster since Akira had interrupted. He was confused at her stubbornness, why wouldn't she want help. He kept finding himself more and more intrigued. One day he was going to have to get her to tell him her human past.

```````Time-Jump(Beginning of school)``````

Akira let out a surprised yelp aas someone ran past her and stole her book bag. She took off after waving her arms like an idiot and yelling at them to come back. The thief was extremely fast and Akira lost sight of him/her after a couple of minutes and stopped running. She had a sinking feeling when she looked across the hall and saw the bathroom. She walked in and sighed when she saw her books and bag dumped into the toilet. The books were clearly destroyed with pages torn out and her stuff scattered in the bowl. There was no salvaging it now. She left in disgust thinking murderous thoughts about what she was gonna do to the person who dumped her bag. She could've sworn it looked like one of Violeta's crowd, but it was from behind so she couldn't be sure.

"Whats wrong Akira, you look kind of angry" Tsubakis said from behind her.

"Oh! Hey Tsubaki. Nothing really I just sort of have this enmity of someone." Akira explained.

"You should probably just forget about them. Maybe ignore them." Tsubaki advised. Akira nodded and she and Tsubaki walked side by side to class Crescent Moon. Akira was unpleasantly surprised when she saw Violeta sneering down at her from one of the higher seats in the classroom. She nudged Tsubaki gently and whispered.

"Who is she?"

Tsubaki seemed surprised but answered anyway "Violeta, she a M16 machine gun miester."

Akira nodded and took her seat with a final glance at Violeta. _'machine gun sounds kinda dangerous...maybe she...no she can probably use it. I want a gun' _Akira thought consideringly. The bell rang and students filed in alone and with each other. She waved at Maka who seemed to be looking for Soul, who of course wasn't there. Tsubaki sighed when she realized Blackstar wasn't there either. Kid, Liz, and Patty walked in together and took their respective seats. The bell rang the final time and Stein rolled in on his chair and wasted no time.

"Kid and Akira your wanted in the Death room immediately." They both got up and slowly made their way to the door together.

"What do you think this is about?" Akira asked when they were out of earshot from the classroom.

"I'm not sure." Kid admitted rubbing his chin in thought. Akira, out of impulse, reached down and took his hand. He looked startled, but didn't let go just held her hand tighter. She smiled and look forward until the reached the Death room. Akira seemed surprised to see saw Lady Life on the mirror and waved, but Lady Life just gave a tight sort of smile and looked towards Lord Death.

"Akira, we need to know how you were able to tell your father about him being next to die" Lord Death said for once not using his happy voice.

**Cliff hanger! Well kind of a cliff hanger. READ AND REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Soul Eater...If i did i would make Kid wear a bright pink suit for a day. Read and Review.**

"Um...could repeat the question" Akira laughed nervously wringing her hands together behind her back.

"Akira!" Lady Life sharply.

"sorry...I just..um...well my father..yea.." Akira looked around the room as if the clouds if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Kid was looking at her in surprise, he had figured she wouldn't break the rules that severely. "I uh just happened to overhear that he was next." Akira spoke softly. "I already lost my mother and even if I could never see him again I wanted to know that he was still alive. My father lost my mother and me, he doesn't need to lose his life also." Akira had tears in her eyes as she looked up at them.

"I"m proud of you" Lady Life said ignoring Lord Death's hmming noise. Kid squeezed Akiras hand. "I suppose its too late now to anything anyway" Lady Life pointedly looked at Lord Death.

"True, true" Lord Death said in his happy voice again. "But, did he see you?" Lord Death asked.

Akira paused for a moment "Yea. He saw me."

"Its too late to do anything now!" Lady Life threw in randomly.

"I witch tried to fool me with a fake death" Lord Death stated.

"Yea, while I am admitting to things I did, I might as well mention that I made a deal with a witch to save my father from you" Akira admiteed.

"WHAT!?" Lady Life shouted as Kid turned to stare at Akira surprise etched in his usually calm features.

"How could you?" He demanded.

"What was the witch's name Akira" Lord Death asked.

"Lelura" Akira said sadness in her voice.

"This is dire news" Lord Death said "We will have to send Stein and Spirit to kill her. She is too powerful to be left to a student."

"Lelura" Lady Life said trying to recall old memories "The angel slaying witch?"

"Indeed" Lord Death said "The shadow one. That was a bad move on your part Akira. We had locked her up because she would just be reborn as a demon"

"A demon" Akira asked sounding confused.

"An angels worst enemy" Lord Death explained "They represent something evil like Asura represented madness. So far the other ones are locked up, but Lelura was trying to release them from angelic imprisonment when we got her"

"How many are there" Akira asked.

"10 in existence so far not including Asura. Kouman is Pride, he's one of the strongest. Jonathon is Agony. Donyoku is Greed. Shitto is Envy. Gekkido is Wrath. Janelle is Chaos. Nikuyoku is Lust. Kenna is Mayhem. Lexiann is Fury. Katrine is Destruction. (A/N sorry if your offended if your named one of these.)

"Oh my!" Akira exclaimed is surprise. Lady Life gasped and everyone turned to her. Her faced paled as an angel whispered new into her ear.

"Thank you Jacob." Lady Life sighed "I fear you have jinxed us Lord Death. Pride, Chaos, and Agony have escaped."

"Bad new on top of more bad news" Lord Death said "No doubt Lelura will join with them if she has not already. We need to make plans for anything. Chaos can be a very unpredictable girl. Agony will be a challenge as he drops everyone he fights in under ten seconds if they can not stand pain. I fear Pride will do the most damage though, it is referred to as the great sin."

"I think Akira needs a bodyguard who can train her in some sort of self-defense" Lady Life said looking at Akira. Kid looked offended and Lady Life tried to backpedal "You will be on missions, you can't stay with her 24/7" Kid nodded unhappily.

"You two may leave. I need to discuss things with Lady Life." Lord Death said.

"Father" Kid began "I believe i should present for this. Akira will be safe with Liz and Patty."

"Hmm. well ok it does make sense" Lord Death let go of Akira's hand and she halfheartedly smiled at him and left the death room.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Read and Review! I do not own the character Shikudo Pincer, he is owned by ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper in the story called The Incursion of the Rose Edge. **

"What did they say?" Akira asked Kid the moment he walked into Gallows Manor.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Kid answered her blandly.

"No. Tell me" Akira said tapping his shoulder.

"I said nothing you need to worry about" Kid repeated.

"I want to know. What are they going to do?" Akira demanded.

"Just forget about it" Kid glared at her. Akira glared at him right back and they stayed that way for a couple moments until Kid continued "Your body guard is named Shikudo, he will be at the school in the morning. They want him to train you in martial arts"

"OH MY! KIR-KIR! YOUR GONNA LEARN TO PUNCH PEOPLE THAT PISS YOU OFF" Patty shouted from a few feet away. Kid and Akira both stared in shock.

"When do you get here?" Akira asked surprised.

"hahahahah I've been here the whole time! Kid, Kir-Kir wants information!" Patty laughed.

"I know what she wants" Kid sounded annoyed "But she cant have any information."

"why not? Can you at least please tell me about my father?" Akira asked using puppy dog eyes. Kid sighed and ran his hand through his striped side of hair.

"They are going to let him live in the city if they can find him and he hasn't been the witch"

"What if he has?" Akira asked forgetting Patty was watching the whole conversion.

"I don't know, probably be locked in the DWMA dungeon until he died" Kid answered moving into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"They can't do that! What if he doesn't know that he's helping her?" Akira ointed out.

"If thats the case then he shouldn't be so ignorant should he. I mean he is a collage professor." Kid answered

"YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!" Akira shouted before running out the room.

"Kid, maybe you shouldn't have been so blunt" Patty twirled around putting a finger to her chin in thought "I will go give her Sunny, my giraffe!"

"KIR-KIR! PATTY IS COMING TO HELP YOU!" She shouted running around the get stuff and collect Liz on the way to Akira's room.

"Patty? Whats wrong? Will ya slow down?" Liz asked putting a hand on her hat to keep it in place.

"Kir-Kir is sad! We must bring back the joy! I brought my giraffe Sunny!" Patty pushed open the door to Akira's room.

"Akira what's wrong?" Liz asked seeing her friend in the middle of the room tears running down her face silently as she stared at the floor. Akira didn't respond so Patty whispered loudly what she had heard and that she didn't quite understand what had happened. Liz sat contemplating for a moment before trying to cheer her up.

"Listen. Kid says things pretty bluntly and don't worry about your father. Lord Death will help him. It wouldn't be his fault if the witch tricked him." Liz said slinging her arm around Akira.

"Here. Take Sunny he's full of happiness and sunshine!" Patty thrust the stuffed toy into Akira's hands. Akira didn't say anything or even move except to hold the stuffed animal harder.

"Come with me Patty" Liz said taking Patty's hand and pulling her up.

"Just hod on for a moment Akira" Liz said backing out of the room with Patty in tow. Liz ran down stairs and found Kid sitting on the couch, seeming deep in thought.

"Hey. What do you think your doing?" Liz asked. Kid looked up at her.

"What do you mean!" He asked.

"Go up there right now and fix things!" Liz pointed to the staircase. Kid narrowed his eyes at Liz before walking away to go to Akira's room. He knocked when he got to her door and slowly opened it when she didn'y answer. She was still sitting where Liz and Patty found her with the giraffe gripped tightly in her hands. Kid got down on his knees beside her and turned her shoulders toward him. She just stayed silent staring at the floor.

"Akira. look at me" Kid ordered gently. When she didn't he put his hand under chin lifted her face up towards him. "I am sorry for what I said." He used his hand to wipe away her tears "Don't cry Akira" Akira just cried harder and out her arms around Kid's neck and leaned into his chest to cry. He circled his arms around rubbed her back soothingly. Akira finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry. It's just i don't want to lose my father, like how I lost my mother. To a witch" Akira said rubbing her eyes.

"I promise you I won't let that happen" Kid whispered softly in her ear. AKira looked up at him.

"Really? you will help him?" She asked.

"I will do whatever I can" Kid answered taking one her hands in his. She smiled up at him and ran her hand over his jacket. He stiffened in surprise at first and then put his hand her leg. She pulled off, but he put his hand back on and slowly ran up her leg. She blushed and mumbled something about stopping.

"There's no stopping Death when he sees something he wants" Kid whispered in her ear as he picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed. He was over in a moment and leaned down to kiss her.

"Finalllly" Liz said leaning in the doorway.

"What! Liz, when did you get here?" Kid demanded lookin up from where we was over Akira upset that she ruined the moment before anything could happen

"Patty is not the only one who can stand unnoticed during important conversations" Liz smirked down at them. Kid muttered something unintelligible under his breath and Akira laughed. They got off the bed and Akira shoved Kid hard.

"You deserved that" Akira laughed and took off running. Kid stared after her in surprise.

"Hey get back here now!" Kid shouted chasing after her in amusement "You can't run from death!"

"No, but apparently I can escape it" She shouted back laughing. They ran around the house in no order Kid chasing Akira, both laughing. She finally figured out he was just playing with her when she knocked over a vase and he caught it a moment later and put back symmetrically.

"No fair" She spoke into between breaths of laughter. Kid put his arms around her and pulled her to him and rested his chin on her head, both happy in the company of the other.

**Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Read and review people! I do not own the character Shikudo Pincer, he is owned by ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper in the story called The Incursion of the Rose Edge.**

Akira blinked and smiled up at Kid remembering the fun of last night when Kid had chased her around and when he kissed her. He held out his hand helping her up from the kitchen table. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Today i meet that bodyguard whose going to teach me martial arts." Akira said.

"Yes, I wonder how he'll do teaching someone like you martial arts" Kid stated looking down at Akira.

"What do you mean someone like me?" Akira demanded.

"Someone incompetent at fighting" Kid replied. Akira sighed

"Kid" She asked.

"What?"

"I wish..that you had a donkey" She muttered.

"Why would you wish that" Kid asked staring at her.

"So i could kick your ass" She let go of his hand and pulled her head back. Kid chuckled

"It would be a well protected donkey" He joked. Akira rolled her eyes and they both walked outside and Kid summoned up Beelzebub.

"You have never ridden before. Get on" Kid ordered.

"Um..I don't know about skateboards that much"

"Don't be stupid Akira. Just get on, we can do it piggyback style."

"Ah no I would really rather..." Akira began as kid reached out and pulled her on. She looked down and bit her lip deciding if it was worth to jump off it or not. She decided it wasn't and jumped up. They flew along and got there quickly.

"No! I don't want to go up the damn staircase if i can avoid it!" Akira spoke in his hear. Kid flew them up and beelzebub vanished as they hit the ground.

Maka approached them with a boy following behind her.

"hey Maka" Akira greeted "Whose this?"

"I'm Shikudo Pincer" He introduced himself "I am your trainer and bodyguard.

"Oh" Akira tilted her head studying him closely. He was actually pretty attractive, a bit thin, but still attractive.

"Well we will begin right away!" Shikudo announced and walked towards the school making 'follow me now' motions. They went through a couple hallways into some kind of training room.

"Here take this" Shikudo shoved something in her hand. "Don't tell anyone I gave it to you. Its a Akdal Ghost pistol, make sure you hide it and use it only in an emergency"

"Got it. got it!" Akira said extremely happy that she was given a dangerous weapon. Shikudo walked over to her and explained the safety and how to shoot, but Akira wasn't really paying attention to that. She was distracted by how close Shikudo was to her.

"Do you know anything about fighting?" He asked.

"No, not really. Actually absolute nothing." Akira admitted.

"Well then, we will have to start with the basics." Shikudo shoed a defensive position and studied her form when she copied. "Your off balance."

"Wellllll how do I fix it?" Akira said as Shikudo rolled his eyes at her and then proceeded to show her the correct way. The lesson stayed in that same pattern for about an hour until they left. So of course the first person they run into was Blackstar.

"YOUR GOD IS HERE! YOU CAN REJOICE IN MY AMAZING PRESENCE!" Blackstar shouted to them.

"We'll rejoice in nothing thanks" Shikudo muttered.

"Where's Tsuabki?" Akira quickly asked in case Blackstar decided to attack.

"With Maka...probably. DON'T ASK ME, IF THEY DONT WANT TO REJOICE IN THEIR GOD'S HOLY PRESENCE IT THEIR PROBLEM!"

"So if your like supposed to be their god, shouldn't you know where they are?" Akira asked.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU YOUR OPINION! I WILL FIND THEM AND PROVE THAT I AM THEIR GOD!" Blackstar yelled running away down the hallway.

"He's very stupid isn't he? Strong, but stupid" Akira laughed.

"I suppose" Shikudo replied looking sideways at Akira. She blushed faintly noticing how close they were standing to each other. She didn't make a move to stop when he leaned down to kiss her, instead she wrapped her arms around their neck. They stayed for a moment before breaking apart and Akira sighed and step back.

"This is wrong. I'm dating Kid and aren't you involved with Maka?"

"I am, I don't what either of us were thinking. Sorry" Shikudo and Akira walked down the hallway together in silence after that not even noticing that Kid had watched the whole thing in shocked silence and left before he heard them talk.

**I know...another cliff hanger...in my defense their fun to write and I have to warn you in the next chapter Kid is a little ooc.**


	19. Chapter 19

Akira sat in the hallway of Gallows Manor in front of her room holding Giniro. Akira touched her lips feeling guilty. She couldn't believe Shikudo had kissed her. She turned to see Kid storming toward his face had fury written across it.

"Kid wha.." Akira gasped as kid grabbed her arm in an iron grip and let go of Giniro, who whined unhappily. "Ouch! Kid your'e hurting me" She said trying to writhe out of bis grip. Her eyes widened when she recognized the door they were in front of. It was Kid's room. He pushed open the door and threw Akira in the bed. He on top of her in an instant.

"Kid stop. What are you doing?" Akira asked fearfully. Kid gripping her arms hard enough to leave bruises. He let go long enough to pull off his jacket and shirt, then ripped Akira blouse open. He put his hands on her shoulder and kissed her hard on the mouth. Akira writhed under him in fear and confusion. He forced her mouth open and explored her mouth roughly. He pulled back, still gripping her shoulders.

"Please stop Kid" Akira begged terrified of the young reaper. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Your mine. Never ever forgot it.I don't share what is mine with anyone. Understand?" Akira nodded terrified, but Kid wasn't done. He pulled off her blouse all the way and ran his hand over her stomach.

"Please Kid. Stop" Akira cried tears rolling down her cheeks. He ignored her and put his hand behind her head and wrapped his hands around her hair. He pulled her up by the hair and kissed her again. Kid felt her tears on his cheek, but couldn't stop. He had to prove to her that she was his and no one else could have her. He would destroy anyone who got in his way, he didn't share what was his with anyone. He kept the pressure of his hand behind Akira's head, he knew it hurt, but he had to show her she was his. He pulled back, but still held Akira up her hair. He yanked her closer to him and without thinking bit her on the neck. He was aware that he wasn't supposed to leave a shinigami mark until they were married, but he couldn't stop himself. He released her hair and she fell back on the bed looking up at him once again.

Kid kissed her roughly once more and rolled off her. He paused at the doorway and spoke coldy.

"Consider yourself grounded. I don't want you to leave this room until I get back!" He left the room slamming the door behind him. Akira laid in the bed frightened, she had never seen him like that. A tear silently rolled down her cheek and she got under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. Her arms, shoulders, and mouth ached from what Kid had done. She reached up and felt her neck and couldn't decipher her feelings. She felt whole, complete like she would never ever be alone.

_``````````````````Time Skip```````````````_

Akira woke up in still in Kid's room with him on his knees beside her on the floor. He had a wash cloth in his hand and was gently washing the blood off her neck. She found Kid's golden eyes gleaming in the darkish room. Akira grabbed the comforter and pulled it up over her neck knocking Kid's hands off her neck. He leaned back and sighed.

"I'm sorry Akira. I saw you and Shikudo and I let jealously take over my emotions."

"You were terrifying!" Akira accused "I thought you were going to..." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry. In general Reapers are very possessive of what they consider theirs" Kid explained.

"Well i'm not yours" Akira muttered.

"You are actually. As we are going out I consider you mine. Not mention you live in my house which doesn't help my possessive nature."

"Are you still angry?" Akira asked changing the subject.

"I'm not angry anymore, though I'm still thinking about ways to destroy Shikudo" Kid muttered darkly.

"You wouldn't! Where is Giniro?" Akira asked.

"I wont destroy him ,but i'll punch him at least once. I"ll go get Giniro for you." Kid stood up and headed to the door with the wash cloth folded neatly in his hand.

"I'll go get him" Akira said starting to sit up.

"No, don't. I said I wasn't angry I'm still upset with you. Stay here" Kid ordered as he left. Akira being Akira just hand to get up anyway and after picking up her blouse which had been folded, probably by Kid, unfolded it and winced at the tear in the fabric. She went to Kid's closet and pulled on one of his shirts and went to wait just outside the door. She began to regret her decision when she caught sight of Kid's face when he saw her outside the room. He looked angry again.

"I thought I told you to wait inside" Kid glared at her transferring Giniro into her hands.

"You might have mentioned it" Akira said pretending to be thoughtful and putting a finger to her chin.

"I'm not in a playful or happy mood Akira" Kid snapped angrily.

"Ok, i'll go to my room" Akira muttered looking up at him through under her eyelashes.

"Haven't you been listening to anything I've said! I want you in my room." Kid continued as Akira looked back to object "I'm still feeling the extra possessive emotion reapers feel. I won't sleep in there with you, just in the one of the guest rooms."

"Well I'll still need dinner so." Akira started to push past him. He put a hand up

"I will bring you your dinner. Akira really, your not helping me right now. You're making things difficult." Kid sighed.

"Fine, fine i'll go wait inside." She muttered darkly stalking inside with Giniro firmly in her hands.

**Review! Review! Review! I've never written a scene like that, so what did you people think? **


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Soul Eater. Read and Review!**

Akira sat on the bed swinging her legs back and forth frustration softly petting Giniro, who was a lot bigger then he was when she first got him. _'why do I have to be stick in here!? possessiveness is a stupid reason' _Akira though mutinously. She looked up as the door opened and Kid walked in with food.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Akira glared at him.

"I don't care whether your hungry or not because your going to eat something." Kid glared back at her. Akira folded her arms and looked the other way. Giniro blinked up at Akira in confusion, wanting her attention.

"Akira" Kid muttered in warning. Akira stood and sat at the desk and pushed the food away.

"Eat something now!" He growled.

"Go to hell!" Akira glowered angrily at him.

"Your seriously trying my patience" Kid said drumming his fingers on the desk.

"Yea? Well your a jerk!" Akira leaned back the chair and folded her arms again resolutely staring strait ahead at the wall.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Kid asked sighing.

"I'm not stubborn!"

"If you weren't we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Fine! I"ll eat the stupid food!" Akira said taking a bad tempered bite.

"One bite isn't going to help"" Kid pointed out crossly.

"I don't care! I'm leaving!" Akira stood up and stormed toward the door.

"Your not going anywhere!" Kid grabbed her arm gently, but firmly.

"Let go of me!" Akira said tightly.

"No." Kid replied.

"No?" Akira asked indignantly.

"No, your not going anywhere until I say you are. Your upset now, but you'll understand when your calmer." Kid said, just as Akira reached up and tried to slap him. He grabbed her hand and held it "You don't want to do that"

"Says who?" Akira said trying to wrestle her hands free.

"Stop right now!" Kid ordered authoritatively. Akira instinctively stopped and Kid released her hands.

"What do you want?" Akira asked.

"You already know what I want." Kid pointed out.

"Yes, I do" Akira whispered and sat down in the chair.

"Will you just stay here?" Kid asked.

"I...all right fine."

"Thank you" Kid sighed heading to the door.

"Whatever" Akira answered grabbing the tv remote and laying down on the bed with Giniro curled up next to her.

````````Time Skip`````````

"I don't think I'm making her real happy" Kid admitted to Liz.

"Well, what did you do to make her upset?" Liz asked. Kid explained to night before blushing slightly. Liz considered his words carefully before answering. "You probably scared her, and she most likely feels trapped now."

"What do you suggest?" Kid asked Liz.

"Let me take her shopping tomorrow while you and Patty play basketball with the gang." Liz answered.

"For what?" Kid asked curiously.

"Anything really, I'm going to talk to her too. Female bonding time at the mall!" Liz said happily.

"Will you tell what she says?" Kid demanded.

"maybe, maybe not. It all just depends." Liz laughed.

"Liz!" Kid almost yelled.

"Calm down. Kidding, sheesh." Liz said soothingly.

"You better be" Kid threatened as Liz just smiled innocently.

**Review! Review! Review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Soul Eater! Read & Review!**

Liz grinned at Akira mischievously as she held up a dress.

"How about this one?" Liz asked.

"Its sort of...um...revealing" Akira pointed out.

"Don't worry about it" Liz grinned. Akira smiled nervously and thought of the other day, she was glad when she finally left Kid's room even though it was pretty comfortable. She was just bored, all she did was watch tv and sleep.

"LOOK OUT!" Liz shrieked dropping the dress and ducking. Akira dropped down next to her as a shadow shot over head and hit the wall cracking it. Akira looked over her shoulder and gasped in surprise. Lelura was standing in the entrance of the store, grinning evilly. She was standing next to two tall attractive men.

"Choas. Get her!" Lelura cackled. Akira looked at Liz in alarm.

"What do we do?" she whispered frantically.

"I don't know" Liz whispered back as the one on the left approached them slowly, with a wicked smirk on his face. "You can;t wield me our wavelengths aren't synced and no one is here to help us" she pointed out.

"Want me to get the other one?" The other man asked from Lelura's right.

"That weapon has zero value to us Agony" Lelura answered.

"Run away!" Akira gasped out, when Choas picked her and threw her into the wall on the other side of the store.

"No, Akira" Liz cried out standing up and looking back and forth at all who stood there.

"Run girl." Lelura advised "Someone had to tell Lord Death and who better then someone that was supposed to watch her." Liz hesitated for half a second before shaking her head and standing her ground.

"Knock her out Agony" Lelura hissed in annoyance. Liz fell to the floor screaming from the torture that was being inflicted upon her before going unconscious from the suffering.

"No...Liz" Akira breathed out struggling to sit up through the pain in her side from hitting the wall. She felt a sharp pain on her temple before falling unconscious as well.

`````````Time skip`````````

Liz awoke in the DWMA hospital wing with people standing over her.

"SIS! YOUR OK!" Patty screamed jumping on the bed and hugging her.

"Liz, are you ok? What happened? Where is Akira?" Kid asked in rapid succession. Stein put a hand in his shoulder and looked down at Liz.

"So, tell us what has happened." He asked. Liz explained looking down angry that she couldn't do more.

"This is troubling news. If what you say is true and they have really have Akira I must inform Lord Death" Stein said "Kid come with me." They both walked quickly through the school and into the death room.

"Lord Death" Stein said and began explaining.

"This is troubling, but why not use the tracker in Akira's necklace?" Lord Death asked.

"Of course, the necklace!" Kid ran out of the death room to Stein's lab.

```````Time skip #2````````

Akira groaned as she woke up. Her memories flooded back to her all at once and she tried to sit up. Her hands were in chains and experimentally tugged at them and realized that her feet were chained also.

"Whose there?" A tired, but familiar voice asked.

"Father?" Asked gasped.

"Akira, honey, is that you?" Her father's asked in shock.

"Yes, its me!" Akira answered wriggling as close as she possible could.

"How did you get here?" Her father asked sadly.

"Lelura!" Akira spat furiously "So much for a deal."

"I was put in here as soon as she faked my death, I think I have figured out her motives" He answered.

"Motives?" Akira asked.

"I think she is working with another witch to find what your mother guarded." He explained, his voice going scratchy from all the talking.

"What did she guard?" Akira asked.

"I already told you that I don't know" Her father said. They both turned in the darkness as they heard footsteps approaching. The door opened and Lelura stood with Agony looking in. Akira winced at the sudden light and a chill went down her back at Lelura's next words.

"Agony, get her it's time for answers, by ANY means" Lelura said emphasizing any with a vicious smirk.

**Review! Review! Review! I would suggest not reading the next chapter if your squeamish or don't like sadness.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Read & Review! I do not own Soul Eater.**

"I don't know!" Akira screamed through the pain. Her bones felt like they melted, her blood on fire. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that it wasn't real, just an illusion effect caused by Agony.

"Where is it?!" Lelura demanded again. Akira had no idea how many times she had asked, she lost count. "Stop for a moment Agony" Lelura ordered. The pain ceased and Akira sucked in a breath relieved for the moment.

"Maybe she doesn't know" Agony suggested.

"She has to know or everything will be for nothing!" Lelura hissed. She stormed over to over Akira and picked her up by her shirt and slammed her into the wall. "Tell me everything you know!" She shouted.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Akira lied eyes wide in fear. Lelura dropped her in disgust.

"Having some difficulties?" A new voice asked. Akira and Lelura both looked over to the door. A tall breathtakingly beautiful woman stood there.

"She wont talk!" Lelura explained furiously.

"Perhaps I can help there" The woman offered.

"Who are you!" Akira spat out.

"My name is not important, but you can call me the Blood Witch" She inspected Akira. "I didn't come to help you torture information Lelura, but my offer still stands. I really came to tell you DWMA people are on the way and we need to leave. Find out what we need and kill her. The necklace is a tracker rip it off."

"Of course" Lelura answered with a nod and turned back to Akira when the Blood Witch had left. "IF you tell me now, I will make your death painless!" She offered with a sneer and put her hand on the necklace and pulled it off. It broke shortly leaving a cut on the back of her neck.

"I told you that I know nothing of what you speak of!" Akira shot back.

"Agony!" Lelura ordered and Akira began screaming again. The pain stopped and Akira felt herself being lifted and was then was thrown into the wall. Lelura wrapped her hands around Akira's throat and began choking her. Akira struggled to move Lelura's hands and her vision was darkening around the edges. Lelura suddenly dropped her and lept back as gun shots went off. Akira fell coughing and looked over Maka and Kid were standing next to each her with Soul, Liz, and Patty in weapon form.

"Lets go Lelura!" Agony shouted grabbing the evil witch's hand and taking off. Lelura let out a scream of frustration and turned to Akira

"This isn't over!" She shouted and began chanting as Agony led her away. Maka took off after them as Kid jumped down and helped Akira up.

"My father is in her dungeon!" She exclaimed taking off out the room Kid following right behind her. She found the door and tried opening it to no avail.

"Move!" Kid ordered and kicked the door in.

"Father!" Akira shrieked seeing her father lying motionless on the floor.

"That must have the been spell she was chanting when she left" Kid explained gently.

"Get out of my way! I'm going to kill her! She killed him!" Akira yelled running out the dungeon and leaving Kid behind surprised. He put two fingers on her fathers neck.

"Don't leave. Wait, he's not dead just a magically induced coma!" Kid shouted.

Akira ignored him and ran in any direction presented to her until she found the door. She took off after Lelura and Agony seeing their shapes in the distance. She ran until she couldn't anymore, breathing hard and realizing she was completely lost with nowhere to go.

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Soul Eater. Read and Review. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been realllllly busy with school and sports! I suggest you do not take 9 classes and volleyball and cross country at the same time, its horrible combined! Enjoy this chapter.**

"Ugghhhh" Akira groaned in frustration kicking a rock and sending it skidding across a sidewalk. She couldn't figure out where to go and was wandering around this rundown town. The witch had way outrun her and left to go somewhere else in the world. She turned at random streets looking for nothing in particular. _' maybe I should try and fly. I may not be the best at it, but its better then staying here_ randomly.' Akira walked quickly into an abandoned alley and looked around. She summoned her wings and took a running start launching into the sky. She looked down at the city growing smaller and smaller and decided to fly until she found a city._  
_

"Hey you!" A voice sounded from above Akira in the sky. She froze in surprise and fell a few feet before regaining her senses and looking up. Chaos hung there big black wings holding him up.

"Chaos!" She explained trying to form her hands into a fighting position while remembering to flap her wings. "Why the hell are..."

"Shut up and give time to talk, jeez woman" Chaos muttered cutting across Akira.

"What do you want. I like know people. People that will hurt you if you attack me" Akira threatened nervously.

"The same people that tried to rescue you?" Chaos smirked "I would've thought those _people_ could launch a rescue without getting anyone killed, especially innocent bystanders"

"SHUT UP! YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING" Akira shouted her hands clenching into fists in fury.

"Relax" Chaos explained "I was just sayin that it didn't seem like any effort was put forth" Chaos smiled wickedly at her.

"He tried his best" Akira said sounding like she was trying to reassure herself as well.

"I don't think so, I wouldn't let anything upset my woman" Chaos floated a little ways up You know as the angel of hope, you could fall and become the demon of one of us. We could be together. I wouldn't screw things up like that reaper."

"what do you mean one of us? You people are monsters" Akira yelled.

"Look I used to be an angel like you, this is my fallen form" Chaos smirked "I learned long ago that Lord Death and Lady Life are amazing at hiding things. Probably didn't explain that we were angels once did they?" He took Akira's silence as confirmation and continued "Said we were humans or something I bet. You could become Despair and forget everything and we could be together. Our souls even have similar wavelengths"

"I don't believe. YOUR LYING" Akira said staring down to barren land far away.

"Believe what you want, but you don't anything to lose. I mean your Fathers dead now" Chaos flew away leaving Akira to slowly drift back to the ground.

She landed with a soft thud and fell. She couldn't think straight anymore, everything was gone. She couldn't remember where she was at all. All she was aware of was that her Father was killed and that it was Kid's fault. '_If he didn't come my Father would be alive! Its his fault. Everything is!' _She felt tears but wiped them away and stumbled around trying to find her way somewhere but sat down again. Feeling as if her whole world had shattered she fell into a deep sleep.

````````4 hours later`````````

Akira blinked open her eyes hearing voices call her name. She saw Kid and a girl beside looking concernded. _'Where have I seen her before. I know her.. I know her...Arianna!" _

"Are you okay?" Kid asked lokking surprised as Akira moved backwards and punching him in the face.

"IT ALL YOUR FAULT! MY FATHER IS DEAD AND ITS YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU. BOTH OF YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER COME BACK! AKira screamed at them as they looked at with shock. Kid reached his arm slowly, but Akira stepped backwards face in her hands.

"DONT TOUCH ME! YOU LET MY FATHER DIE!" Akira wings had come up and turning darker and darker by second her eyes changing at the same into dark red. Arianna out her hand over mouth when Akira stopped changing and had black wings and crimson eyes.

"Kid dont." Arianna put her arm out to block him. "Her powers have probably changed and we don't know what she can do"

"Akira" Kid whispered her name sounding pained as She shot a hate filled glare at them and took off into the sky.

**I hope you people were not expecting that! :)**


End file.
